A Chance No One Gets
by RaraCloe
Summary: I write this with my friend Kyo It's about our two OC's Cloe and Kyo. They are tow girls form earth that end up in star wars the clone wars but it's not as Cloe hope it should be. It's a Rex/OC, Cody/OC. Discaimer: I do not own Star wars the clone wars, just my OC Cloe. Rated T for language and violence Sorry if the summary is bad... (I have changed the rating.)
1. The beginning and the end

A Chance No One Gets

Chapter 1

The beginning and end

**A/N: This is not a real update of my story, but I had find a few wrong in my story.**

Cloe POV_

When I woke up the clock was 5:30am, an hour earlier than usual. I got up from the bed and felt a headache and I sneezed loudly, great I have a cold which wasn't very funny. Now I had to have my glasses on for the rest of the week. There was only one thing I'm worried about, it was that my voice was hoarse.

- Good morning Cloe, I said aloud to myself. Great my voice didn't crack. If I don't talk more than necessary it should hold till tonight. I walked to the mirror and looked at my reflection. it's probably good that I would have glasses on me today, I have big dark circles under my eyes. _"Oh well, I have to live with it." I thought and_ stepped into the shower. When I came out I dried and fixed my hair. I wondered if I should put on makeup now or bring my makeup bag with me and do it later. _"I'll do it later."_ Before I went out of the bathroom I put on my glasses and went into my room to change from pajamas to ordinary clothes and put down the laptop in my school bag. When I was done I went down to the kitchen to eat breakfast. _"There will be the usual two sandwiches and a glass of milk."_ I took my sandwiches and went down to sit at the computer.

When the clock was 7:15am, I put on my jacket and went to meet Kyo, my best friend.  
"You're got a cold, right?" Kyo said.  
"Hello, yeah sadly." I sighed in response.  
"Are you nervous about tonight?"  
"No, are you?"  
"Yes! How can you not be nervous?"  
"This is not the first time I stand on stage, you know."  
"I had forgotten that. Should we stay in school for a while in the afternoon?"  
"No, I have to go home. I need time to change before generative rehearsal."

When we got to the bus stop, I went to check the timetable.  
"I'll just check when the bus goes tonight, if they do ..." I said.  
"I don't think it does, Kyo said."  
"Shit. No, it does not. Typical, looks like we'll have to take a taxi instead."  
"Should we pay 50/50?"  
"Sure. I can't force you into a dress, can I?"  
"Perhaps, it depends on how it looks."  
"Come with me home today after school. So we can see if I can find one that fits you taste."  
"Okay."  
When the bus came we went in and sat down, we didn't say very much. We usually don't do that.

About 40 minutes later, we arrived at the school and we saw Kalle that is waiting for us.  
"Hey. "Kalle said.  
"Hello" I and Kyo said in chorus.

We started walking towards the classroom together. _"Great, we have chemistry for three hours. The only positive thing about this day is that I do not have the math." _We came into the chemistry room and about five minutes later our teacher came in and I waited for three long hours would end so I could go home.

"Yikes, That was the longest three hours ever." Kyo growled.  
"Agrees." I said.  
"It wasn't that bad." Kalle said.  
Me and Kyo gave him a look that said he was crazy.  
"WHAT?!" He said.  
"No, nothing." I said.  
"Are you going to eat?"  
"Yes I will." Kalle reply.  
"Just so you know, you will eat by yourself."Kyo said.  
"What are you guys going to do?" Kalle ask.  
"Home to me and look for dresses for tonight" I reply.  
"Are you going to try getting Kyo in a dress? I would like to see that" Kalle said.  
"Yes, I will." I reply a little cocky.  
"Good luck." Kyo said nonchalant.  
"I'll find something you want." I said.  
"Yeah sure." was her reply.

Kyo POV_ 

Me and Cloe started walking towards the bus stop. I was really annoyed with Cloe. I wonder what her plan is?  
"Where did you get the dress from?" I ask.  
"I was in a secondhand shop." Cloe reply.  
I waited for her to continue but she did not.  
"How does it look?"  
"You'll see when we come home to me."  
I sighed. This is so typical Cloe, she always has some tricks of her own. But I love her anyway. When we are waiting for the bus, I saw one of my old classmates, Oscar. I wanted to hide, but he had already seen me. His eyes was meeting mine and what I saw the fear in them.

_Flashback _

_My fist hit his nose, and broke with a satisfying sound. I saw how the blood ran down from his nose, his lips and chin, down to the floor.  
"Stop it! Please! Stop it!" He begged with a hand over his nose trying to protect it.  
"Why? You started this!" Said Kira  
"It was for fun, I was just kidding with you."  
"But it was not funny!"  
I hit him on the jaw, Knocked him in the stomach, kick him on the sides. I saw the tears running down his cheeks, but I didn't care.  
"Please stop, I beg you, please. I'll do anything just to stop."_

_End of flashback_

_"I hate you, Kira."_ I thought. I heard a laugh, _"I love you too"_ Kira responded sarcastically. I sighed. I have more important things to think about than Kira. The bus came and went home to Cloe.

When we got to her house, I went directly into Cloe's bedroom and opened the closet.  
"Where's the dress?" I asked.  
"Not there" Cloe answer.  
"Well where is it?"  
"Under my bed, but I want you to try it first before you see it."  
"Why?"  
"Because you're not going to put it on you if you see it first."  
"Okay."  
"Don't stand there and look stupid."  
"What should I do?"  
"Take off everything except your underwear, so I can put on your dress."  
"And if I don't like it?"  
"Oh, but you will."  
I sighed. I did as she said, took my clothes off. I closed my eyes and held out my arms. I heard how she pulled out a bag and took out the dress. She walked up to me.  
"In with your feet."  
I held up my foot and I feelt how Cloe pulled up the dress. When she reached the bust she stopped.  
"I have to take off your bra."  
"Why? I mean, I need it."  
"Not to this dress."  
"Okay, do it then."  
Cloe took off my bra, but at the same time she didn't, she pulled the dress over my bra and then she took off it.  
"Okay, now I want you to not take deep breaths."  
"Sure. Can you turn on the music?"  
"Sure, what do want to listen to?"  
"Calm music. So I can relax and maybe even get rid of some of my nervousness."  
Cloe put on "Someone like you" by Adel. I felt that I started to relax and while Cloe lace up my dress I started to daydream. One where everyone accepted me for who I am, how I looked and even ...  
"How does it feel? Cloe ask."  
"Umm, it feels good." I replied.  
"Really good."  
"Awesome. Then you can open your eyes."  
"Wow."  
It was the only thing I could get out of me. It was absolutely fantastic, okay maybe not fantastic but not far from there. The dress was dark red and had a pattern of gold thread. The bottom ended up a little bit above the knees and the top was sort of a corset. To my own surprise, I realized that I loved it.  
"I love it." I said.  
Cloe looked surprised, just as I felt.  
"I didn't think that you would do that, so it was fun to hear. I have a necklace that would fit perfectly with the dress. Wait here, I'll just go and get it."  
When Cloe went I started to look in her closet, what I was looking for was her new dress, but there was none.  
"You know, I may be blonde but I am not that stupid, Cloe said."  
"What are you talking about? I said."  
"I have not hidden the dress here."  
"Where is it?"  
"I'm not going to tell you, but if you have some patience, you will see it soon."  
"Okay, but change quickly if I have not got all day."  
She walked out of the room, again.  
"You forgot to take your necklace!"  
"I know!"

When she came back ten minutes later my chin fell, I was speechless. The dress was turquoise and had narrow straps. When she turn 360degreed I saw that the dress was backless and sat perfectly on Cloe. On the back just above the shoulders was a necklace which was neatly with pearls. When I looked down I saw that the dress ended a little bit above the knees. Her shoes had the same color as the dress and looked like a pair of ballerinas but they had heels instead of being flat. In one hand she held a pair of red shoes and the other a jewelry box.  
"Well, what do you think?" She asked.  
"It is as nice as mine, if not better." Was my only reply.  
"No, the dresses are both pretty."  
"What is it you have in your hands?"  
"Your shoes and jewelry."  
She gave me a pair of red high heels shoes.  
"How do you think I should be able to walk in these?"  
"The show starts in three hours, I think you have time to learn how to walk in them without tripping."  
"Three hours is not enough if I have to walk in them."  
"But you will not go that long, you should just have to go 5-6 meters and then you stand still then you should go the same route again. How hard can it be?"  
"If you see it that way, maybe I can be able to walk with them in three hours."  
"Good, then stop complaining and put on your shoes and your jewelry."

Cloe POV_

_"She looks wonderful"  
_"I don't think you need more practice now." I said. _  
_"Good." She said.  
"So what should we do now?"_  
_"Make-up and fix the hair of course. "_  
_Kyo glared at me with dark eyes and I started to get scared. _  
_"You don't need to have much make-up!, I'll just cover your outgrowth hair." I said quickly. _  
_"Okay, She said and her normal eyes came back."_  
_I took Kyos arm and pulled her to my bathroom and sat her on the chair I have in front of my dressing table and started to fix her.

"Wow, I look pretty good." she said. _  
_"Yes, but you look pretty without it too, I said  
I only put on eyeliner around her eyes and a little mascara.  
"How have you managed to hide outgrowth?" She asked and looked at her hair.  
"That my dear friend is a secret." I answer.  
"You and your sectaries, Are you going to get ready to?"  
"Yes, I will and while I do that you can find something else to do. "  
"Okay, I train to walk a bit more in the shoes. "  
When she had gone, I started with my own face. I began to wash it, put on a little mineral powder, powder on cheekbones and finally eyeliner and a little mascara. When I came out of the bathroom I saw that Kyo sat on my bed and watch one of my painting of a deer with her baby lying in a clearing in the woods. Her eyes was empty and she looked absent.  
"Kyo? What is it?" I said.  
I went up to her and touched her shoulder and when I did that she jumped of surprise as she had been completely unaware of the world around her.  
"Huh? She said."  
"What were you thinking?"  
"No, nothing. "  
"Okay. But you, we need to go now. Take your clothes and put it into a bag."  
"Why?"  
"Because it will probably be quite cold when we go home and I really have no desire to go in these clothes."  
"Okay."  
I went to the kitchen and took two plastic bags. When I came back to my bedroom, I gave one of the bags to Kyo. She took it and put her clothes in it, I did the same to.  
"Yes, I am."  
"Well then let's go."

3 hours later.

I saw that Kyo started to panic.  
"Hey, take it easy. It will go well. Imagine that you did on the generative rehearsal, it will go well." I said.  
"You make it sound so easy." She said in a trembling voice.  
"It's as easy as it sounds."

_- Now the last pair to read their novels. Please give Cloe Night and Kyo Nangoku a big round of applause._

I and Kyo went up on stage and up to two microphones major center stage. When the crowd had died down, I began.

"The mistake from the other side  
He was sitting and waiting for me even though the time was so much.  
He said that he had seen everything.  
The smile I had on my lips faded away quickly.  
I apologized, but I knew it would not help.  
I knew how he was when he got angry.  
When he stood up, I saw what he had in his hand,  
a knife.  
I ran into another room, he followed.  
I was stuck, trapped in a corner.  
I screamed that he was insane and a monster.  
He laughed, but for what I do not know.  
I started to cry and say that I was sorry, I did not mean to do it.  
But why had I done it then?  
He stabbed the knife one time, two times, three times.  
And all I could do was scream.  
Scream out of pain, regret and fear.  
I felt my heart beating weaker and weaker,  
and how my consciousness slipped away.  
The last thing I saw was your face, and a single tear escaping your eye,  
when my heartbeat took its last beat, and everything went black."

When I was finished and before people started clapping Kyo took a deep breath and began her text, that would explain my.

"The mistake  
You should not have done that mistake. You know how I was, what I could do without were having any feelings for the other one. But you took the challenge and fell in love with me, made me in love with you.

Now you lay here on the floor, covered in your blood. Your wonderful Blood That fits perfect to your beautiful skin That soon will is turning pale.

Your blood falls from my fingers and hit the floor. I lick the blood from each finger and think about how wonderful it was to staff you in your chest.  
Your scream that showed your pain.  
But my pain? You did not think about my feelings When You cheated on my in front of my eyes. But you did not know I was there, all you had in your mind was that guy you were with. Jealousy started growing inside me. Thoughts and feelings I could not control. Things you knew I could not control.  
When you came home you acted like nothing's wrong. Your smile you showed when you walked into the room where I waited for you. Your smile That Quickly faded away when i told you that I saw everything. You started to apologizing, but I did not have any reason to listen to a person like you.

You ran away to another room. I followed you and held the knife. You've got stuck in a corner and could not escape. You started screaming that I was insane and a monster.  
Heh, Like I did not know that.  
I laughed at how pathetic you were. You cried and said you did not mean to do it.  
But then, why did you do it? If you were going to regret it, you should not have done this from the beginning.  
Now you lay here and looks like you sleeping. But you will never wake up from this sleep.  
Your scream echoes in the house, The scream I would like to hear over and over again.  
But even if I'm satisfying. Why do my tears keep falling? I thought you were not like the others.  
I was wrong.  
Everything Lays buried with you, my love."

For a moment, it was silent and then came the applause and whistle and screams. I saw Kyo relax next to me and smile. When it had gone around 20 seconds we went down from the stage and down on the places were reserved for us. Luckily we do not need to wait long, we are among the last to occur. There are only three that are going up and when they were done the hostess came up on stage.

"Yes, my dear friends. You who might have forgotten that this is a competition we will not hold you while the judges deliberate, so we will do so tomorrow will be those who went on to the finale stand on our website, we will also send an SMS to all who have gone ahead and even to those who do not have it, but do not think about that now. I just want to wish everyone to head carefully home and I wish all welcome back to finals."

When he was done we went back behind the stage to get our clothes and to change clothes. Me and Kyo went in on each toilet and when I came out, she stands waiting for me.  
"I've called a taxi, it will in ten minutes." She said.  
"Okay, thanks, it was nice of you." I said.  
"It was nothing."

30 minutes later.

The car stopped as the light was turning red.  
"It was bad our parents couldn't come." Kyo Said.  
"I know, but it's a bit far to travel from America and wasn't your parents on a business trip?" I said.  
"Yes." Her reply was.  
The traffic light hit over the green and the taxi driver started driving. But then I saw a truck came driving on the left side of us. The page where I sat. _"shit"_ was the only thing I had time to think before the truck hit the car we sat in. I hit my head in the car window that shattered intro pieces and scratched my face. The car spin and hit the ground with a hard crash . I looked over at Kyo, and she looked at me. She was bleeding from several wounds from the face. I looked down at myself, but did not see much. So I drew of me my seat belt and crawled out of the car with Kyo a bit behind me.

We didn't came far before tiredness took over. "_Are you crazy, you can't fall asleep_." But I was more tired and more tired. I began to slip into unconsciousness. But just before I did, I heard a voice:

_"Hear me my child, you and your soul mate will have a life that no one from this galaxy will experience. Sleep my child, sleep and when you wake up you will have a chance. A chance no one gets._


	2. The council

Chapter 2

The council

Cloe POV_

I woke up to the sound of two voices, it was voices I'd never heard before. I noticed that they speak English and one of them was sounds mechanical. _"But that's impossible, I was in Sweden when everything happened and there is no human voice that sounds like that."  
_- When do you think they is going to wake up? The human voice said.  
- It can take up till an hour, sir, the mechanical voice said.  
- Good let me know when they wake up.  
- Yes sir.  
I opened my eyes and what I saw was a room that looks exactly like those in a hospital, but something was different.  
- She's awake, how do you feel? Mace Windu said.  
_"Wait! Mace Windu! It can't be right. This has to be a dream"  
_- Ehhh I… I am fine, I just have a slight headache, I said  
- I can fix that, the mechanical voice said. I saw now that it was a medical droid.  
- No it's fine I can live with it.  
- Okay, what's your name, Mace asked.  
- Cloe Night, sir.  
- I am Mace Windu, What happened?  
- Me and Kyo were on our way home, but then it was a car crash and… Where is Kyo? I said to cover that fact that I had forgotten the rest.  
- The other girl is in the bed next to yours.  
- Okay, Where am I?  
- You are at the jedi temple on Coruscant. But enough with questions I see that you have to rest a little longer.  
He turned around to talk the medical droid.  
- Let me know when they wake up again.  
- Yes, sir.  
- Cloe, By the way there are clothes till you and your friend beside you bed, Mace said to me while his was walking out of the room. I looked around but all I cud see was a wall and Kyo. So I lay down more conferrable closed my and fall to sleep.

-oOo-

- Cloe! Cloe, wake up! Kyo whisper high.  
I opened my eyes and saw that Kyo was half lying on her bed.  
- Where are we?  
- We are at the jedi temple.  
- No way!  
- Are you both okay in there? The medical droid asked.  
- Yes, we are fine. Can you call Mace Windu and say that we are done in 10 minutes, I said.  
- Yes, madam.  
- Was that what I think it was? Kyo asked  
- Yes, it was. So get your ass up and get your clothes on, I said.  
- What clothes?  
- Those that are beside your bed.

Kyo POV._  
  
- Urgh…My head hurts, I said and looked around in the now crashed car. I felt blood running down my head but ignored it. I saw Cloe crawl out for the car and I crawled after. I was tired and wanted to sleep, but I can't fall asleep now! Then I saw Cloe fainting on the ground.

- Cloe! I yelled. I tried to crawl to her but my legs and arms didn't move. Suddenly everything went black and I heard Kiras voice.

"_Wake up idiot! You can't faint here, Hey! Wake up, Wake up you son of a bitch!_

-oOo-

_I opened my eyes but everything was black._

_- Hello?_

_I didn't get any answer but suddenly I heard a laugh._

_- Look who has come to visit us, The voice said. I recognized it immediately, Kira. I looked behind me and saw Kira stand there with 2 other persons; Mamoru and Maemi._

_- Why are you guys here? I said surprised_

_- What? We have always been here so what are you doing here? Maemi said while hugging her blue bunny. _

_- Am I…In my mind?_

_- Well of course, We can't be any other places, Kira said and crossed her arms. _

_- Why am I here?_

_- how should we know?_

_- I think I know, Mamoru said. I looked up on her._

_- well?_

_- Wen you fainted I felt a strong power, I have never felt it before…I don't think we're on earth anymore_

_- What? Where are we then?_

_Suddenly everything went black._

_- Hello! Where did you guys go?_

-oOo-

I opened my eyes and looked around, It looked like an old hospital.

"_Feels like home~" _Kira laughed. _"Urgh, leave my head please"_

I looked beside me and saw Cloe laying on a bed.

- Cloe! Cloe, wake up! I whispered to her. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

- Where are we? I asked.

- We are at the jedi temple She answered simple.

My eyes went wide. _"Told you we weren't on earth anymore" _Mamoru said.

- No way! I said.

- Are you both okay in there? A robot asked. I think it was a robot.

- Yes, we are fine. Can you call Mace Windu and say that we are done in 10 minutes, Cloe said. Sound like she already feel like home here.

- Yes, madam.

_"Wait, wasn't that a medical droid from clone wars series?"_

- Was that what I think it was? I asked.

- Yes, it was. So get your ass up and get your clothes on, She said.

- What clothes? I said and frowned.

- Those that are beside your bed.

I looked on the other side and found cloths. I picked them up and walked away, I didn't want people to see my body.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I never want to wear this kind of cloths again, hopefully we can come home again soon. _"Man we look sexy" _Kira laughed "_I told you to stay away!" "Well I got bored"_ I sighed and walked back to Cloe that had changed into her cloths. Beside her stood a tall man with strange cloths aswell.

- Kyo, this is Mace Windu, Cloe said and looked at me. She looked back at the man.

- This is Kyo Nangoku, she said and pointed at me.

- I see you guys had made yourself at home, good, Mace said. He turned around and walked to the door.

- Come with me.

Cloe walked after him and I walked after her. We went out in a huge hallway and I felt really small. We walked for what felt like hours, suddenly we stood outside a large door.

- wait here outside, Mace said and went inside the door. I leaned against Cloe's ear.

- Who is inside? I whispered.

- I think we can expect Yoda, Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon and maybe someone more, She answered.

I sighed.

- You're know too much.

- Well I am a nerd, and you know too much about anime, She answered. I frowned.

- of course!

Suddenly the door opened and Mace Windu looked at us.

- come in, He said and we went in and I saw 4 persons sit down in a half circle.

- You're here now, yes. Sit down, One of them said, I think it was Yoda. Cloe and me sat down in front of them.

- One Jedi found you, almost dead. What happened?

Cloe looked at me then back at Yoda.

- We were in a car accident, She said.

- What happened before that?

Cloe began thinking but ended up looking at me with a glance that said Help-Me. I sighed.

- We were at a talent competition, we were on our way home when everything happened.

- Hmm I see. Great danger I sense in you, He said and looked at me.

- Danger, me? No, I said innocence.

- Yes there is. More person than one there is.

I sighed and started to tell him about the three other me, I didn't see any expressions on their faces, only neutral. When I was done I took a breath and looked at him.

- Now, what are you going to do to us? Let us stay? Or froze out?

- They're going to test us, Cloe answered.

- What do you mean, test u!? I hissed angrily.

- If we have the force to become Jedi.

- Yes we're going to test you, Mace said.

- We will start to test Cloe, Kyo you wait outside.

I nodded and went outside to wait. I walked to an window and looked outside, it was huge.

"_Wow, It's like 10 times Tokyo! HOLY IS THAT A FLYING CAR!?" _ I thought and got interested by the world outside the window. The time passed by and I didn't realized I been looking at the city for over an hour. I jumped meters in the air when Cloe touched my shoulder.

- It's your turn, try to be nice, She said and smiled.

- yeah yeah, just stop smiling…you creep me out, I answered and went to the door. I went inside and they began testing my memory, mind reading, flexibility and if I could control stuff with the force, which I could, damn I'm awesome! Then they started to ask me questions about Kira, Maemi and Mamoru. Then they send me out so they could discuss what to do with us.

- Who was the woman with olive colored skin, and brown dress? I asked Cloe.

- Oh, that was Luminara Unduli, one of the Jedi masters, She answered.

-oOo-

Luminara opened the door and looked at us.

- We are ready to give you an answer.

- Yes, you are too strong to be padawans but you are not strong enough to be Jedi knights, so we're going to put you on training with master Skywalker and Master Kenobi, Mace said.

- Master Luminara will show you to your room.

Luminara walked and we went after her. She showed us a room that looked like a little apartment, I was going to share it with Cloe.

- I will come and get you later, I'm going to show you around and we can find new cloths if you don't like the ones you have, Luminara said and left.


	3. The Crystal Cave

Chapter 3

The Crystal Cave

"Speak"  
"**Swedish**  
(translation)  
"_thoughts_"

Cloe POV.

It has gone a week and under that week we have been doing all kind of training, everything from flexibility to train with "lightsabers". It had been easy for me cuz I have spent like four summers in the circus, and trained on the winter. But I couldn't say the same about Kyo. She had to struggle in the beginning, but after a while she had get it. We had get new clothes, mine are a "crop top" that is sitting around my neck and end a few centimeters over my waist. My pants are tight stretch-type but more durable, is has a belt with small details. I have a pair of boots in some sort of strong material which ends at the shin. I have gloves with are in two "layers". The first layer is in a soft but strong material, the second layer it made by the same material as the boots as they have till the clones armor. The colors on my clothes are a dark blue color, the bots and the belt are in a brown color and the gloves second layer is in an amethyst color. There are different outfits, like a winter coat, that is like a big hoody which ends a few centimeters below the knees, it is thick and of a grayish color. I head I knock on the door and went to open it and in the doorway stood:  
"Hello girls." Luminara said.  
"Hello master Luminara." I said. "What are you doing here?"  
"You and your friend are going to go on your first mission." She said softly.  
"What are we going to do now?" Kyo hissed angrily.  
"You are going to get all the information when you have got to the ship, and there you gonna meet my padawan, Barriss Offee."  
"Do we have to have something with us? And where is the ship?" I said.  
"Yes, be dressed for cold weather, and at the south hanger." Luminara said before she left. "Have a nice day."  
"Thanks master." Kyo and I said in unison.  
I said while dragging Kyo with me to the bedroom. Whit one thought in my head _"Yes, finely we are going to get our lightsabers!"  
_"**Sluta le som en jävla idiot."** (Stop smiling like a fucking idiot) Kyo said and looked really annoyed.  
"Well excuse me princess for binning happy." I answered without thinking. Because I saw the twitch in her eyes that indicate that Kira was going to take over.  
"**Ska jag säga varför?"** (Should I tell you why?) I said quickly.  
**"Ja, tack**." (Yes, thank you). She said in a strained voice.  
"**Jedi rådet har bestämt sig för att det är dags att vi ska få våra lasersvärd."** (The Jedi Order has deseeded that it time for us to have our lightsabers). I said with a voice that both was exited and calm at the same time.  
"**Så det var därför vi tränande med de där metallpinnarna ."** (So that was why we trained with those metal sticks.) She in her normal voice.  
"Yes, but we have to hurry cuz I think there is a padawan there is waiting for us." I said while I walked over to the closet. I took the warmest clothes that I could fine. I took three pair of pants, four pair of socks and three thick shirts and the coat that they have been given me to wear in cold weather.  
"You don't have overdo it. It's not going to be so cold." Kyo said while taking of her shirt.  
"Believe me when I say it's going to be really cold."  
"Where are we going?"  
"To Ilum, it's most secret world in the jedi order, and the very dawn of the Order. The ancient planet is forever covered in ice and snow and there is a Jedi Temple under it, and within it the crystal cave. It's wear we gonna get lightsaber crystals." I said all that while we were changing clothes. We were quiet for a minute before Kyo asked.  
"How do we fine the crystal?"  
"By trust your instincts and overcome your inner obstacles."  
After I'd said that I took a backpack and putted my coat in it, and I looked at Kyo and saw that she had been taken out more clothes and put them on.  
"Can you take my coat too?" Kyo asked.  
"Sure."  
I took the coat and putted it in my backpack, walk over to the door and opened it.  
"Are you done?" She Asked  
"Yes, I am." Kyo said.  
"Of cures," I am. I said  
"Good, then we can go." She said whit a smile.

-oOo-

"It's time for you to get your lightsaber crystals and build your own lightsaber. It's time for The Gathering. For a Jedi there is no grader chalice or honor. But be aware you have may test before you and there is no other places more secret to the Jedi." Barriss ended her little speak and turned around and walk up into the ship. I looked at Kyo and she gave me a glare that sad Kill-Me-Please. We started to walk up into the ship and when we was inside the ship, somebody closed the door and felt that we had started to fly. We walk up to the cockpit and I saw the Jedi Temple getting smaller and smaller, but I started see to more and more of Coruscant. When I turned around to see what was in front of the ship saw thousands of stars.  
"Get ready, we are going into hyperspace." Barriss said before pulling down a lever, and the stars went from sparkling dots till lines of light.

-oOo-

When we got out of hyperspace saw I a totally withe planet. Ilum. We landed on the surface and were facing the ice-cold wind. The wind blow so hard, that I could barely see something. I start walk after Barris and Kyo. When we had walk in like five minutes Barriss took a stop and said.  
"Here we are."  
"But it's just a wall of ice." Kyo said  
"Not really, behind this wall is the old jedi temple and the crystal cave. To open this wall you need to stretch out your hands and focus the force."  
And so we did. It was hard, and first it didn't happen anything. But after a couple of seconds I heard a cracking sound and the ice stared to fell down. After that all the ice had fell, we stared to walk forwarded and into a very high room. It was beautiful, with its status of jedi and ice pillar. Form the rough came some sort of light and in the center of the on a rise of stones sat Yoda.  
"**Hur kom han hit?" **(how did he get here?)Kyo whispered.  
**"Jag vet inte." **(I don't know). I whispered back.  
"Master Yoda." I said high and bowed on my head, and so did Kyo. Hi bowed back and begin to talk.  
"The force make physical a Jedi is. Comes great responsibility with that, yes?" We nodded our heads, and he counted." Protect others how those a Jedi, hum. He said and stood up and with to force he took out his lightsaber. And with the force he activated it and spun it around. "Build your own lightsaber you shall, but first harvest you crystal you two must."  
"That is just so awesome." I said with an exciting voice.  
"Indeed." Kyo said with a cocky tone.  
"The heart of a lightsaber the crystal is, focuses the force form the Jedi it dose." He put back his lightsaber, and with the force he opened a round window that let the sunshine in. It met a massive crystal and then he spun it around, so the sunlight got reflected. When the sunlight met anther crystal it got reflected to a big portal, and melt the ice that covered the entrées. "If Jedi you are to become enter the crystal cave you must. Trust yourself, trust each other, and succeed you will."  
"Once you have found you crystal, don not remain inside as daylight ends, the door will freeze over again and you will be trapped" Barriss said in a serious voice.  
"We Kyo and I nodded." And Kyo asked.  
"How will we know which crystal to pick?"  
"Only you can now that, now hurry." Was Barriss answer.  
I nodded and turned my back for Barriss and Yoda to face the big and empty caves.

Kyo POV.

I started to walk, looking for some kind of crystal. It was cold and I was freezing my ass of, at least I got new cloths. My new cloths were a pair of baggy pants with bandage from my feet's to my knees. I have a tank top and a really long scarf around my neck. I have bandage on my arms as protection and a mask that covers my nose and mouth. On my pants I have a big belt, I will have my light-thing hanging there later when I built it. I can say I kind of look like a ninja, but right now I'm covered in a lot of cloths so I don't freeze to death. I need to find that crystal fast!  
_"I can help you find that crystal"_ Kira laughed inside my head. I sighed and shook my head.  
"I thought you decided to stay away from me"  
_"Aww I can't do that, I know you will miss me so much~"_  
"Yeah, I'll miss you to death" I said sarcastically. Kira decided to be quiet and I continued to look after a crystal in the big snow covered land. '_How am I suppose too find anything here?'_ I thought and sighed some more.  
_"Look over there!"_ I heard Maemi say.  
"What? I can't see anything"  
_"B-but! It's a crystal over there!"_  
I looked around but couldn't see anything.  
_"She's lying I can't see anything" _Kira sighed.  
_"I swear! It's a crystal"_  
_"They said that each person has a special crystal, we can't see the crystal Maemi sees" _Mamoru said.  
"Then…we must find a crystal all of us can see" I said and started to walk deeper in the cave. "Tell me if you guys see anything" we continued to walk but soon we stood in front of two other openings.  
"Which way?"  
_"Left"_ Everyone said at the same time.  
"Great! I think our crystal will be that way" I said and started to walk faster.  
_"There! Can you guys see it?" _Kira yelled, happy she had seen a crystal. I looked around, no crystal.  
"I don't see it"  
_"Well fuck you, finally when I saw one!"_ Kira sighed. I continued to walk and suddenly we stood in front of a big river of water. Deep down I say a bright light, oh no.  
"Please tell me you guys don't see that light"  
_ "…I see it" _Maemi started.  
_"Yeah me too"_ Mamoru continued.  
_"dude, that's our crystal"_ Kira finished.

_Flashback_

_I was around 8 years old.  
"Jump down in the water kids!" the teacher said and smiled. Everyone jumped down but I walked down slowly into the water, trying to avoid the others.__  
__"You can play around for some minutes, I must go talk with the principle, behave while I'm gone!" __  
__I sat in the corner and played with the water. Suddenly one of the most popular boys in my class stood in front of me. __  
__"Hey freak! Why are ya playing alone? Don't you want to be with us?"__  
__"..n-no thanks"__  
__"Oh come on! We made up a new game, play with us!" He dragged me along to the deepest part of the pool and laid a hand on my head.__  
__"It's called, drown the freak" He said and pushed down my head under the water. I tried to escape but all the air left my body and I couldn't breathe. _

_End_

I shrugged at the horrible memory, I can't stand water anymore. _  
_"I can't! I only remember when that kid almost killed me… um I mean us"_  
__"But later, we killed him" _Kira laughed, I don't know if she tried to make me feel better._  
__"We can do it Kyo!" _Mamoru said._  
_"Why must I do it?! I have most trauma from the drowning"_  
__"Hey Kiddo! We all have trauma from that stupid day, but we must do this! We can't let our fear stop us, we must become fearless!" _Kira said. _"And, I don't want to freeze my ass of here so hurry up!"__  
__"Kira, is that you? That don't sound like anything you would say" _Mamoru laughed._  
__"Oh shut up!" _Kira hissed, I could hear in her voice that she was embarrassed. _  
_"O-okay! I will try to do this" I said and walked closer to the water. Deep down I could see the crystal shine. I took a deep breath and touched the water, it was warm. Suddenly tears appeared in my eyes._  
_"I-I'm sorry! I can't do it!" I cried and backed away from the water. _  
__"It's okay, take your time" _Kira said._  
__"Sorry, but we don't have time to wait!" _Mamoru said. _  
_I sat down and cried more. "I can't! It's hurts to much"_  
__"…I can"__  
_I was surprised to hear Kira say that._  
_"W-what?"_  
__"I said I can do it! I will swim down and get that stupid crystal"__  
_"Really?"_  
__"Yes, just stop crying"__  
_"Thanks, I guess I see you guys in some minutes?"_  
_I felt my body get colder and I felt a great pain in my chest. I gasped for air but suddenly I fainted and fell into a sleep._  
_"Ah! I have missed having a body" Kira laughed and looked down on her hands._  
__"Just hurry up Kira!"__  
_"Don't hurry me! It was a long time ago I took over her body"_  
__"Yes, and thanks to that no more people got killed"__  
_"They was hurting Kyo, I just took revenge" Kira said and smirked. She walked closer to the water and looked down._  
_"It may be warm, but if I jump down with all cloths I will freeze to death later"_  
_She took of all the cloths except the pants and tank top. _  
_"Damn it's clod!" _  
_She took a deep breath and jumped down into the deep water. She began swimming deeper down, trying to reach the crystal. Some bubbles filled with air left her mouth and nose. Finally she got the crystal and looked at it. Then her air was out. _  
__"Hurry up!"_ Maemi yelled. Kira nodded and began swimming. She gasped for air as she came up from the water.  
"I-I did it!" She said and got up on the ground. She felt the cold air and sneezed loud.  
"I need to change cloths fast!"

"_Did you have a good sleep, princess?" _Kira laughed.  
"ha-ha, yes I had…and thanks for getting the crystal" I said, finally I was back in my body.  
_"If I didn't do it we would be stuck here"_  
"True, Let's go back now" I said and started walking back to the others.

Cloe POV.

"I don't like this. I don't like this one bit. I have no idea where to start. And talking to myself, is not gonna help.  
I walk forward until came to a crossroads. _"__**Okej, vänster eller höger, vänster eller höger. De sa lita på dina instinkter och kraften,**__**så det är precis vad jag ska göra**__" _(Okay, left or right, left or right. They said trust your instincts and the force, so that's exactly what I'm gonna do.) I closed my eyes and continued to walk forward. I felted my body relax, and that something told me to walk left. I continued to walk with my eyes closed and let the force guide me.

After maybe 10 minutes my instincts tooled me to open my eyes, and so I did. At first I didn't see anything but after a couple of seconds I saw a light in an end of a long dark tunnel. _  
_"You got to be kidding with me? Am I going to go throw that? Okay, just take the bull by the horns, you can do this Cloe, you can do this. It's just a long… small… empty… tunnel, urgh!"

_Flashback.  
__"Marcus! Cloe! Wake up, We have to go, now." It was my daddy's voice. He had a voice that only he used when he gave the order, and when there was a serious situation.  
"What is happing daddy, and where is mommy?" I said in a low voice.  
" I don't have time to explain, can you just run down to the basement, mommy is there waiting for you, and be as quiet as you can." He said in my ear.  
I nodded, jumped out of the bed and looked at dad. I felt that Marcus took my hand in a strong grip.  
"When I tell you to run you do it, no matter what, okay?"  
I nodded again, to screed to talk. I saw dad walk out of the room with a knife in his hand "What is going on? This has to be serious." I heard a crash, and a "oh", and a thud.  
"Run now! Dad cried." Marcus sprint with me after his tail. When we ran down the stairs, I felt an arm grab my waist to pull me back up on the second floor. I heard a groan of pain, and the arm disappeared, and with that the hand that held mine. I saw a strange man pull Marcus up. He limp in the man's arms.  
"There is the girl! Take her!" Said the man while he dropped Marcus on the floor, and ran towards me. I was too sacred to move, too sacred think. I heard steps behind me and felt something really hard hit my back head the last thing I heard was dad that screamed my name. And everything went black.  
__End of flashback._

"_Fuck."_ I blinked to hold back the tries. I hadn't almost forgotten that memory. _"And I think I know why it has come back to me." _ To get the crystal I have to get troth that little dark tunnel, my biggest fear.  
I took a deep breath to calm myself with I was walking towards the tunnel. When I came to the tunnel I crouch and stared to walk forward will I was thinking on places with much light.  
It took me a couple of minutes to get too the crystal, and when I did it felted like a big relief. _"Yes, I can get out of this hole of hell." _WhenI took the crystal heard a noise, and it went pitch-black. _"I spoke to soon. Okay, where am I supposed to go now?" _It was a stupid question there was only one way, continue further into the tunnel.

It took me a while before I started to see little light in the end. I started to walk faster, and when I reacted the end I almost fell out and down a very long past. I grabbed the edge to stay steady. I looked around to see where the light came from. And there right above me was, another crystal. _"Ohh shit I have to free climb." _Not I have any problems with that, it just scary.** "sluta klaga och börja klättra" **(stop complain, and start to climb.) It wasn't that hard, a bit slippery but not too bad. "_Okay… What was the point with that, I have no problems with heights or something like that. Weird." _I reached the top, and I took the crystal and turned my back from the clip edge to face a big dark tunnel.  
"Okay, just so you know it I have no problems with big dark areas, just the small ones." I said to no one in particular, and started to run forward.

It took me a long time before I started to see the end of the caves. I didn't stop run, lucky me that I didn't do that, because the door was almost cover with the ice. When I was near the door I slid under it, and I was free.  
"You son… sorry daughter of a lucky swine, another ten minutes and you had been trapped." Kyo hissed angrily.  
"I'm glad to see you too." I said in a sour ton.  
"Hum, a lesson you have learned." Yoda said and looked at me." Confidents and faced you fear." He looked at kyo and said ""  
"Take your crystals back to the Temple and keep them safe, young Jedi.  
"Yaaay!" Kyo and I said almost at the same time. He waited until we were done and looked back at me. "It is unusual that a Jedi find two crystals."  
"And I have only trained with one." I interrupted.  
"Indeed, but stared to train with two you shall." He continued.  
"It can't be that hard, right?" I asked  
"Maybe." He simply answered. It's time for you to back to the ship."  
"Okay." Me and Kyo simply said and we walked out of the cave and back to the ship.

**A/N: Sorry that it's taken me forever to update my co-writer is an busy lazy ass. It will hopefully get faster to update. **


	4. The making of the perfect wapon

Chapter 4

The making of the perfect weapons and how to use them

"Speak"  
"**Swedish" **  
(translation)  
"_thoughts_"

Kyo P.O.V.

When we got back to the ship I thought we were going to rest, but no. The green person showed us a big room and told us to stay there and wait. Before she left she gave us a pair of metal stick as 'lightsabers' and a flying ball that shoot lasers.

"Are we supposed to train with this?" I asked Cloe. She nodded and I grabbed one 'lightsaber' and looked at the ball.  
"I can start first" I said and Cloe started the ball.  
"Come at me bro" I grinned and lasers started to shoot at me. I protected myself by moving the lightsaber from side to side. _"MISS IT!, FAIL" _Kira yelled in my head, making me lose control. I felt the laser hit my body and the electricity felt horrible. Cloe hurried to turn off the ball and walked towards me. _"hahaha! I can't believe I made you miss!" _I bit my under lip hard and ruffled my head.  
"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled and stared to beat my head with my hands. "Get out of my fucking head!"  
**"Ta det lugnt Kyo!" **(Take it easy Kyo), Cloe said trying to calm me down. _"Kyo calm down! I was only joking" "You went too far Kira" _Mamoru sighed. Cloe tried to take my hand but I tried to hit her, lucky she caught my hand before I hit her. Kira and the others went quiet in my head and I tried to calm down.  
**"Förlåt, jag klarade inte av att höra Kira jävlas"** (Sorry, I didn't stand hearing Kira tease me) I said and looked at Cloe. She nodded and patted my shoulder.  
"Um…You can train now, I will watch" I said and went to turn on the ball. Cloe took the lightsabers and stood in position. I sat down and watched Cloe trying to beat the ball. She took her lightsabers, and she looked really funny when she kept hitting herself in the head. Cloe has a hard time trying to concentrate and I couldn't take it anymore, I burst out laughing when she hit herself, this time on the legs. She looked annoyed at me.  
"Be quiet!"  
"I can't! It looked so funny" I laughed but smiled at her, telling her I was only joking.  
"I think I need to change grip" She said and changed the grip, now it was easier for her.

After a while, a droid named Professor Huyang entered the room. He was going to show us how to build our lightsabers. I was trying to concentrate on what he was saying, but it wasn't easy with 3 other voices in your head. After he explained we got the details to out lightsabers and sat down at the floor, Cloe sat beside me. I closed my eyes and tried to see in my head how I should build my lightsaber to make it as strong as possible. _"This is taking forever! I get so bored of this!" _Kira complained. _"Kira shut up! I need to concentrate, please be quiet until I finish!"_ I hissed in my head and Kira went quiet. I continued concentrate for over 30 minutes, suddenly I could see the whole lightsaber in my head and how all details would sit to make it strong. I immediately started to bring the pieces together and I opened my eyes. My very own lightsaber lay now in my hands and I smiled.  
"Very good, Kyo" Huyang said and stood beside me.  
"Can I take a look on it?"  
I nodded and gave him the lightsaber. He inspected it and gave it back to me.  
"Good work, you made a great lightsaber and a strong one"  
"Thank you, I tried my best" I said and smiled.  
"Make sure you train good so you can make it even stronger with your power"  
I nodded and he walked away. I looked over at Cloe who concentrated really hard. I know she have a hard time to concentrate so it would surely take a long time before she would be done.

Finally Cloe made her lightsabers and we got back to the Temple and I finally thought we were going to rest.  
"You two are now free to go for today" the green person said. Cloe said bye to her and we both left to out room.  
"Do you wanna eat after we have dumped our stuff?" I asked Cloe, I was really hungry after this day.  
"Sure" She said and we came to the room. We dumped our backpacks and started to walk to the messhall. We grabbed the food and sat down at a table in the corner and began talking about the crystal.  
**"Så hur fick du tag i dina kristaller?" **(So how did you got your crystals?) I asked her and ate a bit of my food.  
**"Jo, efter det att vi hade delat på oss så..."** (Well, after that we went different ways I...) Cloe said and started to tell me how she got her crystal. I had begun telling Cloe how I got my crystal but the door opened and, I think its Kit Fisto and Tera Sinube that walked towards us.  
**"Vad vill de nu då?" **(What do they want now?) I said annoyed. Cloe looked at me with an expression that said 'be quiet!'  
"Miss Night, we have heard from professor Huyang and from Master Yoda that you have got two lightsabers" Kit said and looked at Cloe. I looked on her as well and then back at Kit.  
"Yes, and…?"  
"You have to train with them" He continued. "Have you tried to use both?"  
"Yes and I realized that the lightsabers were more comfortable and easier to use" Cloe said and took out her lightsabers.  
"That is a rare grip, but if it what's fits you, you can use it" kit said. I looked at how Cloe held her lightsabers, I saw nothing rare at all about it.  
"We are going to do a little more training, before you can leave the temple." Tera said. Damn I do not like that word, training.  
"What kind of training?" I asked. I do not want to train at the moment.  
"We are going to focus a little more on lightsaber combat and flexibility" Tera answered. "We are going to start when you two have been finishing eating"  
"We are done, so let's go and get it over with" I said and sighed. We walked at put or plates away then we walked out of the messhall and went to the training room.

When we got to the training room I saw that it was a couple of other people training. _"Let's kick their butts" _Kira laughed evil. _"Be quiet!" _I hissed and sighed.  
"Do you want to start with the lightsaber training or the flexibility training?" Kit asked and looked at us.  
"Err, I wanna start with the flexibility, how about you?" Cloe said and looked at me.  
"Sounds good to me" I answered.  
"Okay, Cloe I have notes that you have easier with this, can I ask you why?" Tera asked and looked only at Cloe.  
"Because of two reasons, one: I have been in a circus every summer in like five years. Two: I have gone self-defense sense I have been 5." She answered. Damn I would die if I was at a circus.  
"Okay, and you Kyo, why has it been harder for you?" Tera asked and now looked at me. I didn't want to tell them my reason, but I guess I have to.  
"Because, I have been in a straitjacket for almost hole my life" I answered and looked away from their gaze.  
I could see in the corner of my eyes that Kit and Tera looked at each other in surprise. _"Great they see us as freaks" _I thought and sighed. _"We are sexy freaks" _Kira chuckled.  
"Well, take position" Kir and Tera said.

We started to work and did the normal stuff like: the split, front flip, and back flip and things like that under a watchful eye from Kit and Tera. When we got finish with that we got our lightsabers and Cloe turned around to face me with a grin on her face. I would love to fight her, but I got distracted of the other people that now watched us instead of training.  
"Wait girls you are not use your lightsabers, the risk that you will hurt each other is big, use this instead." Kit said and gave us he metal sticks that looked like lightsabers. I took mine and swung it in the air. I heard Kit talking to Cloe, but didn't really care what they talked about.

We started to train with the metal stick and it was kind of hard in the beginning but went easily after some minutes. I won over Cloe the first 3 times but I turned tired and got distracted but the people that looked at us, so I loosed 5 times. Finally Kit told us to stop.  
"You and Kyo can split up. Cloe you fight with me, Kyo you with Master Sinube" We nodded, and I went over to fight Tera.

Tera was really hard to meet. I lost many times but I wouldn't give up, I was going to beat him at least 1 time! _"You are too weak, let me fight him instead, I'm a lot more stronger" _Great, the last thing I needed is Kira complaining while I try to fight. _"I will fight him myself!" _I hissed in my head. Tera won one more time but I stood up again.  
"This time I will do it!" I said to myself and attacked Tera, but of course he dodged it. We had been fighting for almost an hour. _"Come oooooooon! You suck Kyo! He is easy to beat! I would do it with one hand! Let me fight…you will never make it!" _Kira said and I got really annoyed by her voice.  
"Shut up! I will win over him" I yelled and jumped on Tera._  
_"Good, very good" Tera said. I opened my eyes and realized I won over him. I grinned big and stood up. _"Great! I knew you would make it if I complained" _Kira said and I could feel her smile. _"Kira has turned into a nice person suddenly" _Maemi said. _"I have not! I am still mean" _I chuckled a little and smiled.  
"Again" Tera said and I nodded, we started over again. We fought for 15 minutes but I didn't win. "I think that's enough for today, let's wait for Cloe to finish" He said and took a step back. He took my stick and we walked over, watching Cloe. It took another 15 minutes before Cloe won over Kit.  
"That took you time." I said cocky and smiled.  
"Don't get cocky, we have done this in like a week, and Master Sinube and Master Fisto in almost whole their lives. Just because you won once doesn't it mean that you are going to do that again"  
"Happy killer" I said annoyed and she only smiled as answer.

-oOo-

The next day, after we had ate breakfast we walked back to the training room again. Lucky Kit and Tera weren't there so I could wait relax a little bit more.  
"I have an idea, how about we train a little self-defense while we are waiting?" Cloe asked me. I sighed and glared at her.  
"So that you can kick my ass? I wouldn't think so" I hissed.  
"Hum, okay, do as you wish. I just thought it as a good idea"  
"And why is it a good idea?"  
"Because, do you remember when kit said we are going to do other stuff, except the lightsaber training"  
"And you point is?"  
"Well I think that is some sort of self-defense"  
"The answer is still no, you can do it later and then you can probably do it with somebody that wants do it" I said in a cold voice, I was really tired. I have been sleeping really bad this last few days and all this made it worse.  
"Okay chill it was just a question"  
I was going to apologize, I shouldn't take out my anger on her, but then the door opened and two people came towards us.  
"Hello girls, let me introduce myself. I am Quinlan Vos, and me and Windu are going to do your skills in lightsaber combat better and teach you how to defend yourself without your lightsabers"  
"Ha, told ya Kyo" Cloe said. Okay forget about apologizing, she just made me angrier.  
"I hope you drown and die" I whispered, most for myself. Cloe didn't seem to hear me and went back to talk with the others.  
"Are we going to train with our lightsabers or with does we used yesterday?"  
"You are going to use your lightsabers. Kyo, you are going to train with me and you Cloe are going to train with Master Vos" Mace said and started to walk away. I didn't really listen so I didn't know where to go. I felt a push from Cloe, telling me to follow Mace. I nodded and went over to Mace. He activated his lightsaber and gave me mine. I looked at it and activated it.  
"Take position" He said and I nodded.  
I attacked him fast but he blocked it easily. It felt awesome fighting with real lightsabers, but I was scared at the same time, I didn't want to get hurt. I jumped some feet away from Mace, trying to come up with a plan.  
"Any idea Kira?" I said out loud to her, forgetting I was the only one hearing her. Mace looked at me weird and I pretended nothing was wrong. _"I think I got one. When he attacks, slide under him and attack his back. Men are slower on turning around" _Kira said and I nodded, it was worth a try. I waited for Mace to attack me and when he did I dodged it and went under him. I was beside him and quickly stood up. He was slow on reacting so I took my change and attack his back, making him fall hard to the floor. I grabbed his neck with my nails and lifted up his head, holding my lightsaber under his face.  
"Looks like I won" I said and grinned.  
"Really good" He said and I think he smiled a little. "Please get off me now and we will continue"  
"Want to lose again?" I said and grinned. I stood up from his back and helped him up.  
"We'll see about that" He said and turned off his lightsaber. "This time without the lightsabers, let's see how good you are without it"  
I nodded and turned off mine as well. We started to fight but it didn't go well. He was a lot stronger than me and I couldn't hit him. I only hit him once, when I kicked him in the stomach. After what I think was 15 minutes I finally won. I attacked his back again and grabbed his arms, holding them behind his back. He was lying on the floor and I was on top of him, breathing heavy.  
"Great work" He said and looked up on me. I smiled big and helped him up.  
"Good work to you too" I said.

"Do you think you can do better?" I heard Cloe say.  
"Yes, I am pretty sure I can" A voice I didn't recognize answered.

I looked over at Cloe and saw her talk with some random girl, and soon they started to fight. _"Should I take over and kill them both?" _Kira said and chuckled. _"Really funny Kira" _I thought sarcastically and shook my head. _"I know, I should be a comedian" _Kira continued and I could feel her grin big. I was about to answer her but then I saw the random girl lose the fight. Cloe started to talk with Quinlan, I didn't hear what they said until I was beside them.

"I am not that good" Cloe said.  
"Good enough that you are ready to get out in the battlefield."  
"Kyo isn't as good as you, but she is ready too." Mace said. I snorted and crossed my arms.  
"If I was like Kira all the time I would kill you all" I whispered, but lucky no one heard me. _"Give me your body and I will kill them" _Kira said. I ignored Kira and remembered what that other person just said. Ready to get out in the battlefield? We are going to leave!?  
"So you mean we are going to leave the Temple?" I said happily, we're going to leave this place?  
"Yes" He said and looked at me.  
"…Well…When?"  
"We are not sure yet, Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi is on a diplomatic mission."  
"What kind of mission?"  
"Yesterday they were trying to capture Count Dooku, but a couple of pirates where faster. So he is there prisoner, we think."  
"You mean you don't know if he is there?" I asked and rolled my eyes, great they know nothing.  
"And if they have him? What will happen then?" Cloe asked excited and concerned.  
"If they have him. You, Kyo and Senator Kharrus, representative Binks, Commander Stone and his squad are going to deliver a ransom to Hondo Ohnaka, he is the leader, get Dooku and get back to Coruscant."  
"Why do you say all this now?" I said.  
"Because if they have Dooku you have to go as soon as Skywalker and Kenobi contacted us"  
"Okay, let's see if I got this right: Me and Kyo are going to act "bodyguards", Fly to this Hondo guy, get Dooku, Deliver a ransom and get back to Coruscant. And that we are going to leave soon, so I and Kyo should get ready?" Cloe said.  
"Yes" Mace said. "Oh and here" He gave us a comlink. "We contact you when it's time for you to go"  
"Thank you, Master Windu" Cloe said.  
"Yeah, thanks." I said fast.

When we had gotten out of the training room I turned to face Cloe.  
**"Så, fröken star wars nörd. Vad kommer att hända? **(So, miss star wars nerd. What's gonna happen?) I asked her.  
**"Jo, jag är inte 100% säker. (**Well, I am not 100% sure) She said concerned.  
**"Jag gillar inte din ton, vad är fel?" **(I don't like your tone, what's wrong?) I said, I didn't like that tone in her voice.  
**"Jag – jag tror att jag håller på att glömma bort vad som kommer att hända. Inte så att jag har glömt bort allt, bara detaljer. **(I - I think I'm about to forget what's going to happen. Not that I have completely forgotten everything, just details.) She said still worried.  
**"Det är okej, berätta vad du kommer ihåg. **(It's okay, just tell me what you remember.) I said softly.

Cloe P.O.V.

When we got back to the Jedi Temple I was really excited. "_Two lightsabers, I have two lightsabers, hopefully it don't take too long time to learn how to use them both and they are in an _amethyst color_."_  
"You two are now free to go for today" Barriss said in a soft voice.  
"Okay, see ya" I said.

We stared to walk back to our room.  
"Do you wanna eat after we have dumped our stuff?" Kyo asked.  
"Sure"  
When we got to the room, we dumped the backpacks on our beds and stared to walk the messhall. We got to the empty messhall, grabbed the food and sat down on a table in a corner and begin to talk about the crystal caves.  
**"Så hur fick du tag i dina kristaller?" **(So how did you got your crystals?) Kyo asked.  
**"Jo, efter det att vi hade delat på oss så..."** (Well, after that we went different ways I...) I started to tell the story about how I got my crystals, when Kyo just had started to tell me about how she had found her crystals the door opened and Kit Fisto and Tera Sinube walked towards us.  
**"Vad vill de nu då?" **(What do they want now?) Kyo said in a sharp ton. I gave her a warning glance.  
"Miss Night, we have heard from professor Huyang and from Master Yoda that you have got two lightsabers." Kit said.  
"Yes, and…?"  
"You have to train with them" He continued. "Have you tried to use both?"  
"Yes and I realized that the lightsabers were more comfortable and easier to use" I said and took out the lightsaber to show them that I had the same grip as Ahsoka.  
"That is a rare grip, but if it what's fits you, you can use it" kit said.  
"We are going to do a little more training, before you can leave the temple" Tera said.  
"What kind of training?" Kyo asked.  
"We are going to focus a little more on lightsaber combat and flexibility" Tera answered. "We are going to start when you two have been finishing eating"  
Kyo sighed and said "We are done, so let's go and get it over with" We walk over to a counter and putted the plate there. we walked out of the messhall and went to the training room.

When we got to the training room I saw a couple of younglings and a few padawans training.  
"Do you want to start with the lightsaber training or the flexibility training?" Kit asked.  
"Err, I wanna start with the flexibility, how about you?" I said.  
"Sounds good to me" Kyo said.  
"Okay, Cloe I have notes that you have easier with this, can I ask you why?" Tera asked.  
"Because of two reasons, one: I have been in a circus every summer in like five years. Two: I have gone self-defense sense I have been 5." I answered.  
"Okay, and you Kyo, why has it been harder for you?" Tera asked.  
"Because, I have been in a straitjacket for almost hole my life" Kyo answered annoyed.  
Kit and Tera gave looked at each other in surprise, but said nothing except "Well take position" We did the normal stuff like: the split, front flip, and back flip and things like that under a watchful eye from Kit and Tera. When we got finish with that we got our lightsabers and I turned around to face Kyo, and I noticed that all the younglings and Padawans had stopped what they were doing to look at us.  
"Wait girls you are not supposed to use your lightsabers, the risk that you will hurt each other is big, use this instead" Kit said and gave us he metal sticks that looked like lightsabers. I took mine and started to play a little.  
"Since you have different grip it can be harder for you in the beginning" Kit said.  
"If I can control this will I be able to have to use both of my lightsabers?" I asked.  
"If you do, yes you can" He answered with a smile.

It was hard in the beginning, but after an hour or two I could control the grip right and it was easier to use the 'lightsaber'. After that I had beat Kyo to the ground for the fifth time in a round, Kit told us to stop.  
"Cloe catch" He threw another 'lightsaber'. "You and Kyo can split up. Cloe you fight with me, Kyo you with Master Sinube" We nodded, and I started to walk over to Kit.

It was tougher to meet him. In the beginning he was the one that won all the time, but as time went on I could hold him back longer and longer but I never won and that annoyed the winner side of me. "_Of course you can't win he is a Jedi Master, he has done this his whole life. And you have done this in what? A week?"_ We counted like that for an hour when I heard a noise from Kyo. I turned around and saw her 'lightsaber' on Tera's throat and a big smile on Kyo's lips.  
"Good, very good." Tera simply said and took up the weapon. "Again." He said and they started over again. It took me 30 minutes before I won with an "HA!" and the weapons around his head.  
"That is enough for today. We are going to do this again tomorrow and another thing on that" He said and took a step back. I gave the lightsabers back to him and walked over to Kyo.  
"That took you time." Kyo said in a cocky voice.  
"Don't get too cocky, we have done this in like a week, and Master Sinube and Master Fisto in almost whole their lives. Just because you won once doesn't it mean that you are going to do that again."  
"Happy killer"  
I gave her a big smile as answer.

-oOo-

The next day after eating breakfast we walked back to the training room. Kit and Tera weren't there so I got an idea on what we could do while we were waiting.  
"I have an idea, how about we train a little self-defense while we are waiting?" I asked.  
"So that you can kick my ass. I wouldn't think so" Kyo said in her own way.  
"Hum, okay, do as you wish. I just thought it as a good idea"  
"And why is it a good idea?"  
"Because, do you remember when kit said we are going to do other stuff, except the lightsaber training"  
"And your point is?"  
"Well I think that is some sort of self-defense"  
"The answer is still no, you can do it later and then you can probably do it with somebody that wants do it" She said in a cold voice.  
"Okay chill it was just a question"  
I heard the door open and in came Mace Windu and Quinlan Vos.  
"Hello girls, let me introduce myself. I am Quinlan Vos, and me and Windu are going to do your skills in lightsaber combat better and teach you how to defend yourself without your lightsabers"  
"Ha, told ya Kyo" I said in a low triumph voice. She mumble something about drown you and gave me a killing glaze. Higher I said "Are we going to train with our lightsabers or with does we used yesterday?"  
"You are going to use your lightsabers. Kyo you are going to train with me and you Cloe are going to train with Master Vos." Mace said.  
Mace started to walk away so we could have a little space between us. Kyo looked a little lost so I gave her a push towards Mace.

I turned around to face Quinlan, he gave me a smile and activated his lightsaber, I took mine and activated them. Quinlan rise and eyebrow and said. "Why the Ataru from?" He asked curiously.  
"'Cause I think its commutable and it's easier to use then the other forms." I answered  
"Okay then, take position" He said and took a battle position, so did I.  
**A/N: if I am wrong in the name of the form Ahsoka is using tell me. **

He was the one that attacked first, I was almost too slow to block the attack but I did it. I was nervous, mostly because we were using real lightsabers, and that was the main reason that I was so careful. But after what could be 15 minutes I realized if I want to win I have to stop being so careful and start to fight back and not just block. I started to back away from him so o could have a little more space to do what I was planning to do. But it didn't work, of course, but it was worth a try. So I did a very reckless and risky thing, I jumped over his head and after I landed and he had spun around I kicked him between his legs. It didn't work, he had some sort of protection, so if a person did what I just did it wouldn't hurt. _"Damn it. I have to come up with something else."_ I got an idea, but it wasn't going to be easy to put it in act. _"He is using both hands, so I have to get the other busy with something else." _That was easy to get one of his hands busy, I simply kicked him really hard on his knee. It wasn't like he dropped his lightsaber and started to jump up and down, but he did let go his lightsaber with one of his hands. I took the chance and kicked him again, but this time on his hand that held his lightsaber. He dropped it, and I crossed my lightsabers as if I'd chop off his head.  
"Dead" I simply said with a smile.  
"Impressive. Not nice but impressive" He said sarcastic. "Do you think you can do it again?"  
"Yes, but not with you"  
"Well, sounds fair enough for me. Let's see how good you are at defending yourself without you lightsabers"  
"Be prepared to lose" I said in a very confident voice. _"This isn't going to be so hard"_

It wasn't hard either, sure his is like tree time my age. But I had obviously trained more on this then him and I took him down in what had feels like 10 minutes. I had thrown him over my shoulder and if I have to admit I didn't thought it would work, but it did, so now I am sitting on his belly and holding his hands over his head. He was moving and trying to get free, but I wasn't going to let go of him.  
"You are strong, and good at this" He said in a playful voice.  
"Good? You aren't the best person in Temple at this" A Mirialan girl said in an upstage voice.  
"Do you think you can do better?" I snapped. I hated when people used that ton, especially people that have a too big mouth.  
"Yes, I am pretty sure I can" The girl said still in her upstage ton.  
"Well, if you think you are so good. Why don't you so me then?" I said in a voice that was full of confident.  
"That is enough girls, especially from you Akela. And Cloe you don't have to listen to her, she has a too big mouth and bad attitude for her own best." Quinlan said. I had let go of him while I was taking to this Akela girl.  
"No it's fine Master Vos, I like challenges. And if Akela is soo good as she says she is, I will have a challenge." I said in a sweet voice and took a closer look at her. She was small maybe around 1.55 meters and she was between 15-16 years old, but I knew better than judge someone after the size.  
"Okay, if you don't mind you can fight. But I have to warn you Cloe, Akela is quiet good at this." Quinlan said while he started to back.

When he had gone a couple of meters I raised my fists ready to hit and my left foot diagonally in front of the right foot. Akela took a similar position. And there we stood waiting to see who hit first. She was the first one to hit. She tried to hit me on the jaw, but I took her arm and twisted it. I turned around so my back where at her belly and threw her over my shoulder. She landed on her back but was quickly at her feet again. She tried to hit me on the jaw again, and this time she hit. At that moment the adrenaline kicked in and I kicked her below her knee and swung my fist to hit her jaw, but I was too slow. She ducked under it and hit me on my chin.

We continued like that for a while, kicking and hitting each other until I was about to hit her on the nose and she ducked, again. And before I could react she kicked me in the stomach. That one hurt, I would get a bruise. _"Whatever"_ Until that moment I had been careful not to hurt her too much, so as vengeance I keened her in the chest. She flew up in the air, she landed on her back.  
"I give up!" She cried and sat up. "You win, I give up" She said again.  
"Akela go to the med-center and put some ice on that" Quinlan said. When Akela had gone out of the training room he said: "Cloe, I saw that you held back. I have no doubt that you could kill if you wanted to"  
"But isn't that against the code. You know I can't kill an unarmed man?" I interrupted.  
"Yes, you are right, but if you can kill, you can knock someone unconscious without any bigger problems"  
"I am not that good"  
"Good enough that you are ready to get out in the battlefield"  
"Kyo isn't as good as you. But she is ready too" Mace said.  
"So you mean we are going to leave the Temple?" Kyo said happily.  
"Yes" He said.  
"When?" I said in the same ton that Kyo used.  
"We are not sure yet, Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi is on a diplomatic mission"  
"What kind of mission?" Kyo asked.  
"Yesterday they were trying to capture Count Dooku, but a couple of pirates where faster. So he is there prisoner, we think"  
"You mean you don't know if he is there?" kyo asked and rolled her eyes.  
"And if they have him? What will happen then?" I asked with a both excited and a concerned voice, because I knew what episode this was.  
"If they have him. You, Kyo and Senator Kharrus, representative Binks, Commander Stone and his squad are going to deliver a ransom till Hondo Ohnaka, he is the leader, get Dooku and get back to Coruscant."  
"Why do you say all this now?" Kyo asked.  
"Because if they have Dooku you have to go the soonest Skywalker and Kenobi contacted us."  
"Okay, let's see if I got this right: Me and Kyo are going to acted "bodyguards", Fly to this Hondo guy, get Dooku, Deliver a ransom and get back to Coruscant. And that we are going to leave soon, so I and Kyo should get ready?" I said.  
"Yes" Mace said. "Oh and here" He gave us a comlink. "We contact you when it's time for you to go"  
"Thank you, Master Windu" I said.  
"Yeah, thanks" Kyo said.

When we had gotten out of the training room Kyo asked.  
**"Så, fröken star wars nörd. Vad kommer att hända? **(So, miss star wars nerd. What's gonna happen?)  
**"Jo, jag är inte 100% säker. (**Well, I am not 100% sure) i said in a concerned.  
**"Jag gillar inte din ton, vad är fel?" **(I don't like your tone, what's wrong?) Kyo said in a same tone that I had.  
**"Jag – jag tror att jag håller på att glömma bort vad som kommer att hända. Inte så att jag har glömt bort allt, bara detaljer. **(I - I think I'm about to forget what's going to happen. Not that I have completely forgotten everything, just details.) I said still worded.  
**"Det är okej, berätta vad du kommer ihåg. **(It's okay, just tell me what you remember.) Kyo said softly.

**A/N: So that is for this chapter, sorry if the fight scene was bad.**


	5. Gungan General

Chapter 5

Gungan General

"Speak"  
"**Swedish" **  
(translation)  
"_thoughts_"

**A/N: Yay, finally I'm gonna start to do the episodes, they are going to have the same names as the real ones, if I can't change it. And don't worry I am not going to write every episode I have other ideas. Oh and I wanna thanks does how follow and favorite this story. **

Cloe P.O.V.

"**Du vet hur mycket jag hatar att prata med främlingar, och speciellt när jag inte vet vad jag säga.** (You how much I hate talking to strangers, and especially when I don't know what to say) I said, in Swedish, 'cause I saw that as a wakens and didn't want everybody in the hanger to know that.  
"Sometimes, you are so pathetic. I do it, but you own me a favor" Kyo said annoyed.  
"Excuse me" A clone said. "You don't happen to Cloe Night and Kyo Nangoku?" He prunes Kyo last name wrong, but everyone does.  
"Yes, and who are you?" Kyo snapped.  
"I am commander Stone and you are coming with me" He said.  
I saw that Kyo was on her way to say something so I quickly interrupted "Okay".  
We walked to the end of the hanger and out on a platform. There was a shuttle and in front of it were the senator, Jar Jar, and 3 clones.  
"So these are the Jedi that are coming with us?" Senator said. Me and Kyo just looked at him. "Well then I am Senator Kharrus and this is representative Binks"  
"And I am Commander Stone and this are my men" He said but he didn't give us any name, and they looked at us.  
"Hi, I am Cloe Night and this Kyo _Nangoku_" I said Kyo's name and emphasized her last name. The clones nodded as hi and started to walk into the ship, Jar Jar and the senator walk after them, last into the ship was me, Kyo and Commander Stone.  
"So how much experience do you two have?" Stone asked in what sounded like a curios voice.  
"Do you mean the battlefield or the diplomatic part?" I asked.  
"Both"  
"I have a little on the battlefield part, but no diplomatic skills" I said.  
"Err, I don't think I have any of both" Kyo said. I saw that he got a little surprised when he heard that. Then I looked at the otherclones and saw that they looked at each other.  
"Don't get any ideas on trying to save mine and Kyo's asses, we maybe not have any experience, but we can take care of each other and the senator and the representative, and I suggest you and your men to do the same" I snapped. He didn't say anything, he just looked at me and so did the others. I could swear that if I had seen his face, he would be surprised and maybe a little hurt by my words. I was considering too say sorry, but before I could open my mouth he had gone to the senator.  
**"Och du tycker jag har attitydsproblem" **(And you says I have attitude problems) Kyo said.  
"Can we talk about something else?" I asked. "You haven't still told me how you found your crystal"  
"Sure" She said and started to tell me.

-oOo-

"…We'll be landing…" the senator got interrupted by Jar Jar.  
"Hidey-ho, Chancellor. Me-sa has a question" He said.  
" In a moment, Representative Binks" The Chancellor said. Jar Jar nodded and took a step back.  
"Good work senator Kharrus. I am relived, you're about to arrive at the pirates' stronghold safely. Captain Hondo, the leader of those brigands, will accept the ransom and turn Count Dooku over to the Jedi, and then they will bring him back with you" Chancellor Palpatine said, and when he said 'they' I think he meant me and Kyo, but I knew better then to ask that.  
"Once we've landed our signal will be strong enough to set up proper communications" The senator said. Me and Kyo looked at each other and I shrugged my shoulders, I thought it's was a good 'quality'.  
"Thank you, Senator"  
The call ended and one of the clones came up to me and Kyo.  
"So this is your first mission?" He asked in curious voice.  
"Yes, why do ask?" I said softly.  
"No reason, Why did the Jedi send you two with us?" He asked.  
"Don't know" I said. I think he was on his way to ask something else but then one of the pilots spoke.  
"Senator Kharrus, Representative Binks, Commander Night and Nangoku, take your seats. We are coming in for a landing" I got up from the floor and began walking to my seat.  
"The last time I went on one of these ransom missions, I spent three weeks in a dungeon" The Senator said while walk to his seat. He said something more but I didn't listen. I was trying to remember what was going to happen, but I didn't.  
**"Vet du vad som ska hända nu?"**(Do you know what is going to happen now?) Kyo asked quietly.  
**"Jag tror att…**(I think…)  
Suddenly the ship started to swing from side to side. "We are going to be under attack" I whispered to Kyo. I saw that everyone stiffened, and assumed that everyone heard what I did, laser shoot.  
"We are under attack" One of the pilots said. _"Like that wasn't obvious" _I thought to myself.  
"We have been betrayed" The senator said. Jar Jar hadn't still been securing himself, and as the shuttle kept swinging, he rocked back and forth. Eventually he lost his balance. When I felt that we turned a hard left, and Jar Jar had somehow got up on his feet and wobbled now by the shuttle and out of sight.

I don't know what he was doing, but short after he disappeared I heard an explosion and the whole shuttle was shaking. When Jar Jar had gotten back the senator got up from his seat and pushed back Jar Jar on his seat. When the senator went back to his own seat I remembered what was going to happen next, the senator is going to die… and the pilots. The whole shuttle was shaking and I didn't see or hear much and I realized that I started to see dancing black spots. Everything went black and the last thing I heard was a vice that said "We're going down!"

-oOo-

When I woke up I had the worst headache ever. I was on my way to sit up, but a hand pushed me back gently. I opened my eyes.  
"Welcome back to the living." Kyo said with relief in her voice. "Oh, and lay still"  
I felt somebody touch my head where the pain was.  
"Ouch. What the hell happened? The last thing I remembered was that I passed out for some reason" I said.  
"Something hit you in the head really hard, and that was probably why you passed out. You have an open wound and it won't stop bleeding" One of the clones said with a concerned voice. "And you have probably a slight concussion"  
"So why don't you stop it?" I said. "I know that you can't do anything against the concussion, but you can stop the bleeding"  
"I can't do anything of that, I don't have the equipment. I can only stop the bleeding temporarily" The clone answered me. I think Kyo saw that I was going to said something I would regret tomorrow.  
"He is doing that now, so if can you lay still, it will go faster." She said and I did as I was told, but I couldn't stop myself from ask. "What happened?"  
"We got attacked and crash-landed" Kyo said.  
"Did somebody died?" I hoped for an 'no'.  
"The senator and the pilots" The clone said. "I'm done, you can try to sit up." I sat up, and when I did, the whole world started to spin.  
"How do you feel?" He asked.  
"The whole world is spinning, but besides that, fine" I said. I took a few deep breaths and stood up. The first thing I noticed was that we were on a field with geysers and strange animals, Second thing I saw was the ship, which was in two parts, and the third was the pile of stone, that must be senators grave. Beside that was Jar Jar with his hand over his heart, he said something but I didn't hear what he said. But I did heard the next thing.  
"Sir, with the death of senator Kharrus, are you now in command of the mission?" One of the clones asked. I wanted to answer, but held my tongue.  
"Technically, no" Commander Stone answered.  
"Then, who is?" the clone looked at me and Kyo.  
"Don't look at us, the highest-ranked here is Jar… I mean Representative Binks" I said. I walked pass them and over to Jar Jar so I could hear what he said.  
"We'll miss you, senator" He said, I think he was on his way to say something else, but got interrupted.  
"Sir, this place is dangerous" Said one of the clones, and I wish I knew their names.  
"Danger, where? I can't see anything that is dangerous" I said.  
"The danger comes from the geysers, they are spitting out acid" He showed his arm and a bit of his armor had to start corrode. I heard a strange sound that came for those animals, I looked at them and saw them run away from one of the geysers.  
"These-a beasties don't like the geysers neither" Jar Jar said in a matter-of-fact ton. I sight and looked at the grave. _"May you find peace, senator" _and with that thought I walked over to Kyo.  
"So, what is going to happen now?" She asked.  
"I don't know, but I feel something and I don't like it" I said and felt nausea in my stomach. "Pirates, they are coming, we are going to be under attack" I said loudly just at I heard the motor sound from a speeder.  
"You think this is trouble, Sir?" One of the clones said.  
"Yes, they are not here to get the ransom and give us Dooku. They are here to take it and kill us" I said in a loud voice and everyone looked at me in doubt. "Battle positions!" they still looked at me in doubt but took on their helmets.

I activated my lightsabers just in time to ward off the first laser bullet. I heard Kyo activate hers too and the sound of the laser hit the lightsaber. I looked at her and saw that she was about to panic.  
"Kyo stay calm and focus" I said to her.  
"You were right, Cloe, Incoming" Someone said.  
"Told you" I said.  
"Form a circle" Stone said. I moved a little closer to the grave while I still ward off the laser bullets, but I realized that I was a little slow and one bullet brush against my left arm. **"AJJJ!" **(OWWW!)  
"Cloe are you ok?" kyo asked.  
"Don't care about me, focus on the battle" I snapped at her. I deactivated my left lightsaber and continued ward off laser bullets. I was starting to feel lightheaded and getting slower in my movements, and if Kyo didn't stand beside me I would probably been dead by now.  
"There's not enough cover out here" Some clone said, probably Stone.  
"And they are cutting us off shuttle" I said. A few of the pirates stopped and jumped of their speeds while they kept shooting and walking towards us.  
"We have to regroup" Stone said. Suddenly there was an explosion not far from where a stood, and soon the next one and I realized that the pirates had started to throw grenades.  
"Follow me. Let's hide" Jar Jar said.  
"Come on, men and jedi" Stone said. We turned around and started to run after Jar Jar and jumped down in one of the geysers.

The shooting and explosions got quiet.  
"Smart ide, but we're not going to last long in here" Kyo said.  
"Don't worry. As long as the beasties are up there, we're safe. When they run, we run" Jar Jar said and looked up. "See? Me-sa knew it was safe, since the beasties are nearby"  
"Well, let's hope they stay there until the pirates are gone" I said and heard the sound of the speeders drive passed us. No long after the pirates has left the beasties started to run away.  
"Okay, time to leave." I said while I started to climb my way up. I was first up and Kyo was right behind me, so I gave her a hand and pulled her up. Then I helped the clone that was after her. I helped Stone and backed off so that Jar Jar could come up, but as that clumsy ass he is, he stumbled and had it not been for Stone, he had fallen into the crater.  
"Come on, let's go" Stone said and started to run. We ran back to the shuttle and inside it.  
"Commander, you were right, the ransom's gone" Said the clone that have taken care of my wound.  
"I know. So what do we do now? Stay here and wait for the Republic or fallow them?" I said and started to feel groggy.  
"We-sa can't wait" Jar Jar said. I know that one clone answered, but I didn't listen. The world had start spin again, so I sat down.  
"Don't say that you are okay, 'cause you not okay" Kyo wisped in my ear. "Hey, you guys, it's lovely that you have an idea, but Cloe is not going to get far" Kyo said higher, but as she spoke everything faded to black and I passed put again.

-oOo-

When I woke up again I felt like I had slept for ages. I opened my eyes and saw that I was back at the Temple _"Damn, I think it is the same room."_  
"Finally you woke up" Kyo said and walked over to me.  
"How long have I been gone?" I asked and sat up.  
"A day"  
"Okay, do you know why I passed out?"  
"Yeah, you lost a lot of blood" A door opened and Yoda, Obi-Wan and Anakin came in.  
"So she's finally awake" Said Anakin.  
"Yes I am" I said while I stood up.  
"I guess that you are Cloe Night?" Obi-Wan asked.  
"Yes, and I guess that you two already have meet Kyo" I said. An awkward silence fell over the room, and somebody had to break it and that somebody was me.  
"So, when do we leave the Temple?" I asked.  
"A soon as you have packed you stuff" Anakin said.  
"Okay" Kyo said while walking over to a door.  
"Girls, talk to you before you leave I will" Yoda said.  
"Of curse Master Yoda" I said before the door closed behind us.  
Kyo ran to our room and when we got there she took our backpacks and threw our cloths into them in a hurry. I felt that she was very happy, a feeling only Maemi could express.  
"Hi, Maemi, it was a while since I talk to you" I said softly. She gave me a sweet smile and continued to pack. "Why the hurry?"  
"I'm going to get my blue bunny"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm going to get my blue bunny" I knew that it wasn't any ide to continue ask her, she would not give me an answer.

When she was done packing, she gave me mine backpack, a quick hug and grabbed my hand. We walk out of the room and out in the hallway. She closed her eyes and started to run with them closed. I have no idea how she did it but she found out where Yoda 'lived'.  
"How did you find out where he live?"  
"I followed my bunny" I had no idea what she meant with that. I just know that the bunny is dear to her. _"Whatever" _I heard a voice that said "enter, you can" I entered the room with a bouncing Maemi beside me.  
"Here, sit" Yoda said, and we sat down. I noticed to backpacks that look familiar. "These backpacks, yours they are?"  
"Yes, we had our extra cloths with us." I said.  
"More than clothes there is" Yoda said.  
"What?" I said.  
"Can you two shut up and give me my blue bunny!" Maemi yelled angrily.  
"Okay, okay. Which bag is hers?" I asked. "Oh, by the way, this is Maemi" Yoda gave me a strange look but nodded and gave Maemi her bag and me mine. I opened it and saw a lot of stuff that wasn't there before. For example my painting stuff, my computer and; "My mom's nickels!" I said happily and took it on. I think there was more in my bag, but a question crossed my mind.  
"Why didn't you give us this when we woke up?" I asked, realizing that that was a stupid question. "Wait, don't answer I think I know why"  
Yoda nodded again and simply said "Keep going you should" I nodded and took Maemi's hand and walk out of the room.  
"Do you know where we are supposed to go?" Maemi asked.  
"Yeah, follow me" I said and started to walk down one of the corridors to the hanger. When we got to hanger I spotted Ahsoka, Anakin and Obi-Wan standing next to a ship. _"Oh my god, it's the Twilight"_ I think Maemi spotted them to because she started to run. I sighed and started to walk after Maemi. I was a few meters behind her and saw therefor that she dropped her bunny, so she could hug Anakin, and Obi-Wan. I shook my head, picked up the bunny.  
"Maemi" I said in my 'mother' voice and started to walk over to them, but out of nowhere a hand and slapped me hard in my face and that somebody pushed me. I landed on my back and saw that Maemi was the one that hit me.  
"Don't you dare touch my bunny again" Maemi said in a deep dark voice. I looked into her in big eyes and saw them turn unfocused and saw the get back to Kyo's.  
"Sorry, sorry, sorry! But you should know better than to take her bunny." Kyo said while she helped me up on my feet and grabbed the bunny. I just glared at her and walk over to the trio that watched me and Kyo curiously. I cleared my throat and started to talk.  
"Hello I am Cloe night and I guess that you have already meet Kyo Nangoku" I said and shook their hands.  
"Yes, but we haven't meet you. I am Anakin Skywalker" He said.  
"I am Ahsoka Tano"  
"And I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, nice to meet you"

**A/N: Okay, I'm gonna end the chapter there; it's a bad ending I know. It's gonna take a few weeks before the next chapter will be up. I have school and things like that. But I hope like have liked this chapter and my story so far. **


	6. Jedi Crash

Chapter 6

Jedi Crash

"Speak"  
"**Swedish" **  
(translation)  
"_thoughts_"

**A/N: I am terribly sorry for that it was years ago sense I uploaded a new chapter. **

Kyo P.O.V.

"And here is where you are going to sleep." Ahsoka said while showing us around on the ship. When we were finished we walked over to one of the elevators. _'This place is huge.'_ I thought and looked around some more while waiting for the elevator to arrive.  
"Here's the bridge, where everything happens." She said when we arrived at the top floor. My eyes fell on the big windows at the front and I started to walk towards it. I heard Cloe say my name, but I ignored her. I placed my hands on the window and looked out in the space. There were thousands of stars shining right in front of me and in center of all it was a huge planet. I felt someone touch my wrist, dragging me away from the window. I turned around, planning to hit the person in the face, but she caught my hand.  
"Damn you Cloe." I hissed. She just ignored me and dragged me along towards the others. She stopped in front of 5 other persons. I recognized 3 of them but I had no Idea who the two in armors was. It was silence and a glanced over at Cloe, she was red as a tomato. First I thought she was embarrassed over my weird behavior then I saw she was glancing at someone. I followed her glance and saw she was looking at the man in the blue armor. I cleared my throat to break the silence.  
"Seeing something you like?" I smirked at Cloe and she looked shocked at me.  
"W-what t-the hell a-are you t-t-talking about?" She stuttered nervously and got even redder. They looked at us puzzled and I just laughed more at Cloe's reaction. Cloe hided her face in her head and I think she mumbled something like "Kill me" in Swedish.  
"What the matter?" I said and grinned. I was going to say something more but then she glared at me.  
"You may shut the fuck up NOW" She said angrily.  
"What? Can't handle a joke?"  
**"Håll käften!"** (Shut up) She said and stomped me on my foot. I cried in pain while jumping up and down on my left foot.  
"Girls are you done yet?" The man with the beard said. I stood still and went quiet, Cloe did the same.  
"So girls, welcome to Resolute." The younger man said and looked at us. "This is our battleship and when you are here, you will follow my rules." He said something about following orders and if we saw any separatists we must get him or the man with the beard. The man in the blue armor stepped forward.  
"Hello my name is Captain Rex." He said and took off his helmet. He had cropped blonde hair and had a sharp looking face, he was kind of handsome. Then the man in the yellow armor stepped forward and removed his helmet as well.  
"And I am Commander Cody." He said. He looked like Rex but had a bit longer black hair instead, and a big scar on the left side of his face. He was handsome. _'He looks yummy.' _Kira said and I could feel her smirk. Suddenly Cloe took a step forward and held out her hand.  
"Nice to meet you! I'm Cloe Night." She said and shook hand with Rex and Cody. She looked like a stupid idiot with that smile on her face. Suddenly the looked at me and I hesitated at first, but then held out my hand.  
"And I am Kyo Nangoku." I said and smiled a little_. 'And I'm Kira, her sexy half.'_  
"Oh be quiet you idiot!" I hissed at Kira, not notice I said it out loud. The others looked at me confused and I cleared my throat.  
"Umm…I got 3 other personalities, never mind me." I said and sighed.  
"Okay, wants some lunch?" The orange girl said to change subject, I think her name is Ahsoka. I and Cloe nodded and so did Rex and Cody. We walked towards the elevator and I could see that Cloe constantly glanced at Rex, I decided to tease her some more.  
**"Vill du att jag ska fråga ut honom åt dig?"** (Want me to ask him out for you?) I said and grinned.  
**"Håll käften, annars!"** (Shut up, or else!) She hissed back at me.  
**"Annars vad?"** (Or else what?)  
**"Jag slår ner dig"** (I'll beat you down.)  
"Come at me bro, you can fight with Kira if you want." I grinned.  
"I have beaten her before, I can do it again." She answered and grinned back_. 'Yeah, but that was years ago! I would break you like a little stick.'_ Kira mumbled angry in my head.  
"Are you done augmenting with each other?" Cody said and exited the elevator. Cloe and I went quiet and followed them out.

When we sat down and ate, Rex, Cody and Ahsoka started to ask some questions about us.  
"What about your parents; how are your relationships with them?"  
"I grew up in the military; we were there until I was eleven." Cloe started. "Then we moved to Sweden. My father and my brother stayed there until it was an accident and they moved to America to join the army. My mom and sister died in that accident; and I choose to stay in Sweden."  
They looked surprised at Cloe.  
"What was your family's rank?" Rex asked.  
"My mom's a mayor, my dad's commander and the last time I checked my brother was a captain in second grade, but I haven't talk to them in some years, so they maybe have climb in rank." She said and shrugged. They nodded and looked at me.  
"How about you?"  
"I grew up in Kyoto, Japan. I was never close to my parents because they were afraid of me, or not me, more my other personalities. I had an older sister but she died in an accident when I was a little kid. I lost contact with my family when they send me to a mental hospital because of my personalities. When I was ten they released me from the hospital and we moved to Sweden." I said easily and shrugged my shoulders. They looked surprised at me but before they could say anything a man with a beard walked towards us. I recognized his from before and I think his name is Obi-wan.  
"Commander Cody we have to go to Coruscant." He said.  
"What's the matter?" Cody answered.  
"I don't know yet, I just got instructions that we have to go there." Cody nodded and they both walked away.

Not long after they had left, another man walked towards us.  
"Master is something wrong?" Ahsoka asked him.  
"I forgot, who is this?" I whispered to Cloe.  
"Anakin Skywalker" She whispered back. I nodded and looked back at the others.  
"We have a new mission." Anakin said and looked at us.  
"What is the mission?"  
"It's more like a rescue mission. We're going to save Aayla Secura she is in the middle of a fire fight and she needs us." We nodded and stood up, walking after him out of the room. We went back to the bridge and I noticed we were already in hyperspace. 5 minutes later we got out of hyperspace and Anakin turned around to a man I don't know, I think he is important.  
"Prepare the gunships." He said and walked out with us in his heels. We ran out to the gunship with Rex, Ahsoka and Anakin.  
"We're ready Admiral." Anakin said. _'We're ready to die.'_ Kira laughed a little. I just shook my head. _'I think Cloe will save me before that.'_ I thought, sighed. _'Aw, can't the sexy man save us instead.'_ Kira said and faked a sad tone. _'Who of them all?'_ Maemi said. I just sighed some more, I will sourly die if they continue to talk in my head.  
Suddenly they opened the big door and we flew out of the big ship. Everyone stood like normal holding the handle on the ships roof, while I clung on to it with all my powers. I couldn't concentrate on anything, it was laser bullets all over the place and I couldn't hear the others because the sound was so high that it hurt my ears. All of the sudden Anakin jumped of the ship and long after the pilot came down flying. I heard Rex's voice.  
"Hey, kiddos!"  
"We know, we know. We're hanging on." Cloe and Ahsoka said at the same time. I fell hard to the ship's floor when it crashed into the Jedi cruiser. Cloe dragged me up on my feet and we jumped out of ship. Cloe activated her lightsabers and attacked the droids. I couldn't focus on anything because of the loud noises around me. _'Are you trying to get us killed?! Do something.'_ Kira yelled. Kira's loud voice got me back on earth and I realized how bad the situation was. I activated my lightsaber and started to help the others. Soon we were meeting up with Anakin and he pushed with the force a droid 50 feet in front of him. In the end of the line a blue woman appeared.  
"Nice entrance, Skywalker." She said and we began running again, following her. "How do you plan to get us out of this mess?" She continued.  
"Well, I have a ship docking in the lower hanger as we speak." He answered while we continued cutting down droids. Suddenly the droids stopped coming so we deactivated our lightsabers.  
"Hold it." A little droid said. Anakin activated his lightsaber and the door suddenly opened, great, more droids. I didn't have the time to activate my lightsaber but I turned left and started to run away. I looked around me and didn't see Cloe. When I looked over my shoulder I saw her and Anakin run behind us. Soon there came a big explosion and we started to run into the ship.  
"It's too late." Anakin said and used the force to push us all into the door. I fell to the ground and when I looked back the door closed and I saw Cloe was still out there.  
"You fucking idiot!" I yelled but the door was already closed. I heard something slam against the door.  
"Don't move the ship." Ahsoka said to her something on her wrist. She tried to open the door but it just opened a little bit. She looked outside and her expression changed, what was happening out there? With her lightsaber she cut up a piece of the door and ran out and dragged Anakin. I looked nervously around, where's Cloe?! _'Looks like the blondie is_ _dead._' Kira said and chuckled. But suddenly I saw Cloe crawl out of the burning hall. I ran towards her and pulled her up on my back.  
"We have to leave now!" I heard the blue woman say. As soon as we were out of danger one of the clones closed the door.  
"I'm going to turn on the deflector shields." He said and ran away. I put gently Cloe down on the floor and I could feel the ship move.  
"I'm fine, only some bruises." Cloe said and stood up. I nodded and we went over to help Ahsoka get Anakin to the medicine center, the blue woman ran off somewhere else. Suddenly after some minute the whole ship shook and I lost my balance and fell to the floor. _'Stop being so clumsy.'_ Kira sighed and I pouted _'not my fault.' _I thought back and stood up on me feet.

"Only bruises, huh?" I said in a mocking tone and crossed my arms.  
"Well I didn't feel that I broke anything." Cloe said.  
"How can you not feel a fucking brooked rib and leg?!" I hissed.  
"I'm used to it." Cloe said and snorted. I looked back when I heard the door open, it was the blue woman again. She started to speak with Ahsoka but I didn't care about what they said, and soon another man walked inside.  
"We're headed right for a star." I heard him say after some seconds. _'It's going to get warm, should I bring out my sun lotion?'_ Kira said.  
"That doesn't sound good!" I said and looked at Cloe.  
"No, we're going to die."  
Everyone started to walk out of the room but I stood still. Ahsoka turned around in the door, looking at me.  
"Are you coming? She said. I shook my head.  
"I'll stay here with Anakin." I said and Ahsoka nodded. I sat down again a looked at the droid that helped Anakin. It was quiet but all of sudden the light turned off and I could feel my body lift up from the floor.  
"Wah, what's this?" I said.  
"We're out of power." The droid said and took my hand. He went over to a corner and I could grab a handle.  
"Thank you." I said. It was quiet once again but after some minutes I could feel a power pulling my body and I fell to the floor. I heard explosions and the ship started to shake. I held my palms to my ears trying to block out the noise. I closed my eyes and continued to hold the handle hard, when I heard the door I opened my eyes.  
"Get out fast." The blue woman said and I nodded, running out of the ship. When Ahsoka and the other two got out the whole ship exploded. I walked over to Cloe that was helping a clone.

We had built up a little camp to protect Anakin. I sat down beside Cloe and watched the others.  
"What is going to happen now?" I said annoyed.  
"We must get to a village and get help." Cloe explained. I could feel she was hiding something but I didn't care to ask. I looked up on the others that stood beside Anakin.  
"Anakin has to stay behind, and we have to go now." The blue woman said to Ahsoka. Cloe stood up and dragged herself over to the others.  
"Don't worry Ahsoka, I'm staying with Anakin and Rex." She said.  
"Kyo you will come with us." The blue woman said. I frowned and stood up.  
"Is it going to be long?" I said and sighed.  
"I don't know yet."  
More time passed by and suddenly the clone walked over to the blue woman with a piece of wood.  
"General Secura, look." He said. I sneaked up behind them and looked at the wood.  
"We're not the only ones here on this planet. There has to be some kind of something here."  
I heard noise and started to look around. _'Great we're going to be eaten by some kind of freaky animal'_ I though. Cloe sat down by the fire and looked at me. I saw the other ones starting to walk away so I gave Cloe a hug before running after them.

Cloe P.O.V.

I saw Kyo and the other run away from the camp. I sighed looked back at the fire. I had a feeling of déjà vu. I had been in a similar situation before. I looked at Rex knowing what was going to happen in an hour.  
"Rex, do you mind if I rent one of your guns? I asked he looked at me and at one of his guns.  
"Why? You have your lightsabers." He said and took off his helmet.  
"It is a bit hard to use them when I can barely stand."  
"Have you used a gun before?  
"Yes, I have." He hesitated but gave me on of them, I smiled and he smiled back, damn he has a sexy smile. He walked over to me and pulled out a hand I took it and he helped me up. We walked in front of Anakin's 'tent' and placated me on the ground beside him. He took his helmet back on and started to ask me questions about my childhood and how it was to grow up in the military. I answered his questions and after a while we grow quiet. I took on of my lightsabers and started to play with it, Rex did the same with one of his guns. I looked up when I heard a stick cracked, I looked at the place where I had heard the sound, but saw nothing. I got back to play with the lightsaber, l looked up again when I heard Rex turned his flashlight on he looked around and turned it off again. He rose and walked out of my sight. "Stay here." He whispered and walked away. I was on alert, so I pulled back my lightsaber and took up the gun and looked around. And all the sudden I saw that bird-thing, I lifted the gun took aim and shot the bird in the eye. I heard Rex ran towards the bird with his flashlight on. He looked at it, I think he checked if it was dead, because he got back to me.  
"It's dead. Nice shoot, you hit it in the eye." He said and sounded a little impressed. I rose to walk to the bird.  
"Watch out!" Rex cried, but it was too late. The bird had already attacked me. It grabbed me in the arm and slammed me in the ground. It let go and a backed off the fast as I could, I wasn't fast enough. I raised my arm to protect my throat, and it bite there. I struggled to get one for my lightsabers, but the bird laid one of his clawed foots on that hand. Just when I felt his sharp teeth touch my skin I heard the sound of a laser bullet and the bird got limp. The bird fell on the side and I dragged myself up to a sitting position.  
"Are you okay?" Rex asked in a concerned voice. I he walked over to me and pulled out his hand-  
"If I didn't feel my broken bone and rib before, I can do it now." I said. When I didn't do any attempted to take his hand, he pulled it back looked at me, shrugged and lifted me up in his arms. "What are you doing?!" I exclaimed. He didn't answer just carried me over to the campfire. I sat me down and he sat down beside me. We sat like that in a tense silence until I yawned. Rex moved a little closer and opened his arms. I hesitated. _'This is wrong, but so tempting. Would it be so wrong if I do it? Well… If the fan girls saw me, and I don't do it, they would hit me and call me stupid. But if Aayla saw me, or Anakin I can kiss the Jedi order good bye.'  
'Totally worth it!' _said a little voce in my head. So Icrawled over to him and placed myself in his embrace, I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.  
"Sleep kid, I can stay watch. But be prepared, if something comes I will throw on the ground."  
"OK." I said, _'Still worth it.' _

"Cloe… Cloe… Cloe wake up!" Rex said.  
"Go to hell." I mumbled I felt Rex move and I hit the ground. "Oww, what was that good for?!" I said.  
"To wake you up." I said and walked away so that he could stand in front of Anakin. I sighed and rose it was dawn and they others will come soon. But first will dose bird-things come. I looked around looking after the gun, I found it, in the holster and Rex hip.  
"Can I rent your gun again?"  
"No." I sighed and trotted over till him, took the gun and aimed to where the birds would come. I saw one and shot. I missed so I shot again, and this time hit my target. Short after I had killed the bird, Rex killed the other. I tossed the gun back to him and trotted over to where Kyo and they others will come. After a minute or two I saw them come, they ran towards us and slowed down when they were nearby. Kyo wasn't there, only Ahsoka, Commander Bly and Wag Too.  
"Master!" I heard Ahsoka call I turned and saw that Anakin stud up, with the help of Rex of course. Bly walked over the help them, they laid him down again. Ahsoka grabbed my waist and I laid my arm around her shoulder and she helped me to walk over the trio. She let me go and bent down the face Anakin.  
"Good to see you, snips." H said in a weak voice.  
"This is Wag Too, he's a healer. He can make you well again.  
"Don't you worry; I can fix you right up." I said and walked over to him. "And you." I said and looked at me. "You sit down, and don't walk more on that leg till I have fixed it up."  
"How do you expect me to get to your village if I can't walk?" I asked and sat down.  
"I'll carry you." Rex said like it was the most natural thing in the world. I sighed and lay down to watch the sky. After what could have been 10 minutes, I saw Rex stud bent over me.  
"Time to go." He said I sat up and he picked me up and started to walk away from the camp.

After sometime the village came in sight and I saw kyo, Aalya and the old Lurmen. Ahsoka and Bly placed Anakin on the ground and all the Lurmen walked curiously to Anakin.  
"Snips?!" Anakin said. I chuckled and saw that Wag Too and some other Lurmen walked over to me and Rex.  
"This is my friend and she is going to fix your injuries." I nodded and she walked away. Rex followed her we walked over to one of the many huts.

It wasn't hard for her to fix my leg, but she said that I should walk on it as little as possible. I nodded and trotted over to one of the many hills. I got up on the top and sat there for hours and hours. I saw Kyo walk over to where I was sitting, and sat down beside me. I didn't say anything, she didn't ether. When the sun was almost down Kyo sighed.  
"We should go back the village." She said and rose, I nodded and she helped me up. We walked over the hut that we were sleeping in and went to bed.

**A/N: ****I know I didn't follow the episode till 100%, but it's called a fanfic for a reason. I hope I can upload the next chapter before the summer… I have a lot schoolwork to do… **


	7. author note

Okay, this is not a real chapter, I am just going to tell that I am not sure when I will be able to update the next chapter. 'cause my co-writer it busy and so I am. We have many exams and test to do. I am sosososo sorry for that and I hope people don't give up on the story. And I want to remind people that the story is not going to fallow that episodes for so long. thanks for taken the time to read this.


	8. Chapter 7: Defenders of peace

Chapter 7

Defenders of peace

"Speak"  
"**Swedish" **  
(translation)  
'_thoughts_'

**A/N: There isn't much that I have changed in this chapter in the beginning because I didn't know how I could change in it… And I don't think I said this before but the major change is going to come in the episodes 19-22 (and this is episode 14) so I hope people can stay with me till then. **

Cloe P.O.V.

After a good night sleep I woke and saw that Kyo was still asleep. _'I think I'm gonna let her sleep.'_ I walked out of the hut and saw the pink sky. I heard someone walk out of the huts behind me and saw Rex come out with the helm under his arm.  
"Morning, kid." He said and walked over to me. I smiled.  
"Good morning, captain." I said.  
"I'm going to have a look out, care to join me." He asked, I shrugged.  
"Why not I have nothing better to do." I said he gave me a small smile and walked of. I walked after him and we walked out the hill surrounding the village. We sat down and where silent. Then I noticed that Rex and I had something in common, we both where comfortable with silence. We sat silent for several minutes until I heard something.  
"Do you hear that?" I asked and looked at that diction of the sound I saw something in the air.  
"Hear what?" Rex asked and followed my glace.  
"There." I said and pointed towards the thing. He took up a binocular he took it down and his eyes tightened. He took up his arm and activated his comlink.  
"Commander Bly, we've got company." He said and looked in his binocular again. I looked up and could see what it was; a separatist invasion ship.  
"Friendlies?" I heard Bly's voice.  
"Negative, sir. A droid ship. Coming straight our way." Rex said. I could see the ship more clearly now. I took the binocular from Rex and looked in it. I could still see the ship, but not as I did without the binocular. _'That's wired.'_ I thought. I saw Rex rose and offered me his hand, I took it and with his help I got up.  
"We are handling back the village." He said and walked off to the village. "How did you hear that?"  
"I don't know I just heard it, didn't you?" I said and shrugged. He shook his head.

We got down from the hill and walked over to where the other where. I saw that they had prepared for us to leave.  
"Here you go." Kyo said and gave me one of my lightsabers. "I thought you will need it." She said and smirked. "Don't forget it again 'cause next time I will not hold it for you."  
"Meh." Said and walked after Ahsoka. We sneaked out of the hut and behind it. We watched the droids start to kick and destroy things. I bowled my fists and stepped out of our hiding spot. I didn't get far, I felt Kyo grab me and pull me back to where I had been standing. I tried to get free but she held me with a surprising strength. I looked at her; she was smirking, a half evil one. And I saw that it was Kira. I wanted to truck her so I relaxed a little, but she didn't feel on that trick. I was staring at her and her on me.  
"We have to go." She said and I started to walk. We walked to the tall grass surrounding the village.

"Cloe what were you thinking!?" Anakin exclaimed. I said nothing just looked down at the ground. I hate getting chest eyes. "If you had been discovered all the Lurmen had been slaughtered." He continued. I still didn't say anything I looked up at him.  
"I don't know, sir. I really don't know what happened I think my "inner soldier" took over my better judging." I said in a neutral vice he looked surprised and was cut off guard by my answer. I rose and walked away from the ground and looked at nothing. It was childish of I knew that, but I couldn't help it.  
"Let her be." I heard Kyo said to somebody. Everything was quiet for I awhile until Rex started to talk, probably to change subject and bake the awkward silence.  
"You know, I can't figure out those villagers not wanting to fight." Rex said I sighted quietly. _'And Rex is back to business.' _I thought. "No, pride I guess."  
"I call it no courage." Ahsoka said.  
"Sometimes it takes courage to stick to one's beliefs, Ahsoka." I said and turned.  
"We need to find a ship. And I think the only one here belongs to the separatists." Anakin said I saw something in the grass and slowly walked over there. "We know they have a landing ship. They might have a shuttle. He said as I walked closer the droid.  
"Sir, you are talking about stealing from one of the clankers? Count me in." Rex said at that moment I activated my lightsaber and quick as lighting cut the spy-droid in two pieces.  
"Wow you quick as fuck." Kyo said I turned to them. "I didn't even see it." She said impressed. I pulled back my lightsaber and walked thru a little opening in the grass.  
"Are you guys just going to stand there and wait for more of these to come or are we going to see if we can find that droid base?" I asked and turned to look at the group. They looked at each other Kyo sighed and started to walk towards me, Rex not far behind.

I walked thru the grass with the others not far behind me. When I got to the tree that we were supposed to climb up in, I climbed and sat there and waited for the others.  
"Hey Cloe, move your fat ass so that we others can stand here too." Kyo said, I moved a little and I saw that she was hanging in the branch. "Can you help me?" She asked I sighed shook my head and help her up. When she was up I got back to look after the base. I saw it not far from us. I looked and I could see the droids that where on guard.  
"My God that is many droids." I said her I looked at her she look.  
"How can you see them from here? All I can see is the base." She said.  
"I don't know, just can." I said I saw that Kyo was surmised and that she didn't inertly believed in me but she ignored it. By that time Ahsoka, Rex, Bly and Aalya had gotten up in the tree and everyone, not Aalya, took up some sort of binocular.  
"Took get into that base isn't going to be ease." I said Ahsoka looked at it with her binocular and then without.  
"How can you see that without this?" She asked and looked surprised at me I shrugged and she looked back at the base. I heard something behind me and saw Anakin climb up in the tree. "I hope you feeling better, Master, because look what we found." Ahsoka said and handled her binocular to him.  
"I'm getting stronger all the time, snips." He said and took the binocular, he looked in it. "But I'm not sure I'm ready for that." He said and took down the binocular.

We had been standing there for a while we had been arguing back and forward on how we are going to infiltrated the base Me and Kyo, more me used the binocular to look how the droids patrolled everything. When I just had stand there and looked at nothing in particular Anakin took the binocular from me and looked in it.  
"That shuttle's our ticket off this rock." He said and took the binocular from his eyes.  
"It's not gonna be easy, sir. There don't seem to be any flaws in their security line." Bly said, I sighed and rolled my eyes.  
"Haven't we already made that clear?" I asked Rex looked at me.  
"Yes we have, ma'am." He said.  
"You call my mom ma'am, not me." I said Kyo grabbed my shoulder.  
"Shut it." She said in I low fearsome voice.  
"Apparently, the Separatists have a new toy." Anakin said he had apparently ignored us he took down the binocular. "See if you can get a closer look." Ha said and looked at Bly.  
"Yes, sir." He said.  
"I'll go with you, commander." Rex said.  
"Me too." I said they looked at me. "I am not going to jump out and destroy everything." I said they a shrugged and we started to jump down from the tree. When we were at the ground we sneaked thru the grass.

We were not far from this new weapon when I heard the sound of two droids coming towards us.  
"Down." I said Rex and Bly duked immediately. "Stay down." I said in a low voice. I looked up when I heard something; I saw that something came towards us. I felt Rex grab my arm and jerked me up, we ran towards the tree. Felt hot air against my back and smelled the smell of burned wood and grass. All of the sudden Rex grabbed me and shoot at a branch the tree. Just when the Bly was about too shot he stumbled and missed stretched and tried to reach him But I wasn't tall enough. Bly tumbled around while I and Rex flew up to the tree. Aalya had swing passed us and grabbed Bly and swing back to the branch we stood on. We saw the wall off fire stop not far the three.  
"That's some toy. It took out every living thing." Ahsoka said.  
"And felt the droids unharmed." I said. "The Lurmen wouldn't stand a chance." Everyone looked sad about that and got more inspired to find a way to get in the base and take that shuttle. Anakin took up the binocular again and looked in it.  
"Where are they off now?" Aalya asked no one in particular.  
"They must be going back to the Lurmen village." Anakin said and handled the binocular over to Aalya. "There is nothing else in that direction." He walked a little fared in from the branch he was standing on. "First we'll take out the droids' communications station. Then after we get a shuttle, we'll go back and help the Lurmen." He said.  
"But Tee Watt Kaa doesn't need our help." Ahsoka said.  
"There is a different between 'need' and 'want', Ahsoka. The Lurmen needs our help even if they don't want to." Kyo said everyone look at her in what looked like shock.  
"Kyo is right." Anakin said and started to climb down from the tree.

When we got down form the tree Anakin turned to me and Kyo.  
"Girls I want you two to stay and wait outside the base and walk back to the village." He said in a tone that left no room for arguing.  
"Why?" Kyo and I said at the same time.  
"Because… It's an order." He said. Kyo opened her mouth but I stomped her on her foot to tell her shut-up.  
"Yes, sir." I said and turned towards the deration of the village. I grabbed Kyos arm and walked off from the others.  
"Wait for me!" Rex called after us. I turned and saw walked towards us.  
"No, Captain. Stay with the others they can need you. And don't worry about me and Kyo, we will be fine." I said Rex had by the time I was talking walked and was now standing in front of me. And he did something I'd never expected from him; He hugged me. I was surprised and the hug was over so quick, so I never had the chance to hug him back.  
"Take care of yourself, kid." He said and walked back to a group that look as surprised as a felt. Kyo grabbed my arm and dragged me of from the group and towards the village.  
"Why couldn't Rex come with us?" Kyo asked. "And what was that about?"  
"To answer your second question; I have no idea. And to the first one, I have a plan. We are going to ambush the clankers and destroy the new weapon." I said and we started to run so that we would get to the village this week.  
"So that was why Rex couldn't come with us." She said I nodded. "So can you tell me your plan."  
"I'm gonna tell you later." I said and took a long cut so that the droids wouldn't be able to see us.

The sky was between blue and pink. _'Or late dawn I guess.'_ When I go near the village I saw the begging of the hill and got an idea of my little ambush.  
"We gonna hide behind here." I said and pointed at the place we were going to hid behind. "And when the droids have passed us we are gonna sneak up and take their forces out from behind." I said as we got to our hiding spot. I started to climb up I little so that we wouldn't gat BBQ when they fired that bomb.  
"But what if all the droids attack?" She asked.  
"What and see." I said and picked my head up so I could see what was going on.  
_"Fire!" _I heard a voice call and I saw them fire the bomb and burn up everything in its past. "Just a little longer." I said to myself and slowly climb down form where we were sitting.  
"So what are we gonna do no?" Kyo whispered.  
"We are going to destroy that weapon." I said. We were at the bottom of the hit when I heard the sound and running droids. Almost every droid was gone. "See easy piece of cake." I said in a low voice and seek behind one of the tanks.  
"Now?" Kyo asked.  
"No. Wait a second." I hissed.  
"Squad Two and Three, attack!" The fat general said and all the droids ran towards Anakin and co.  
"Now it's easy." I said and activated my lightsabers and jumped out from our hiding spot and stared to cut down droids. I heard Kyo not far from me. "Kyo, take out the droids I take out the new weapon." I said and ran towards it and cut down the droids in my way. I jumped up on the tank from behind and cut it on two places I landed in front of the tank and turn just in time to see two droids sneak up on the Kyo, I used the force to deactivate them. I saw two more and did the same to them.  
"Help! I'll be defoliated!" the general yelled and jumped out of his tank tried to ran, but I lifted him up with the force; in the same way Anakin do. The general sighed. "There goes my promotion." He said. I heard footsteps behind me and saw Anakin stand there.  
"Sorry Skyguy, you're too late." I said and he rolled his eyes and lifted his comlink.  
"The weapon has been disabled." He said.  
"Copy that, General." Bly or Rex said. Anakin walked over to me.  
"Putt him down; he will not make a big mess now." I did as Anakin said and left the general in Anakin's hands. I looked for Kyo and found her sitting nearby a lot of droids parts.  
"Had a fun time?" I asked her she just smiled at me and rose from her spot.  
"Come on, I want to get of this rock." She said and walked over to Anakin that stood with the General; that now had handcuffs on him.

We walked back to the village and saw that all the droids were lying on the ground with ropes around their wrists. We walked over to the others and Anakin gave to general over to Rex. Kyo and I walked into the ship and sat down on the floor. It was then the exhaustion hit me and I felt Kyo's head hit my shoulder. I looked at her and saw that she was asleep and I leaned my head on hers and feel fast asleep. I woke up to someone lifted me up, I opened my a little and saw that it was Rex who carried me, but I feel asleep again.

**A/N: Hope you like it^^ and if you found any grammar wrongs plz tell me. ^^" and it turned out that I don't have to do a few exams, so I have more time to do things, and write more of course. **


	9. Oh come on, more training!

Chapter 8 part 1

Oh come on, more training!

"Speak"  
"**Swedish" **  
(translation)  
'_thoughts_'

**A/N: Okay guys I am not so good at that with name on weapons, so if it is wrong just tell me. **

**Reviews:**

**ZabuzasGirl: ****Here is the new chapter and thank you so much for the review. **

Cloe P.O.V.

When I woke I knew that I had been sleeping for a good while. I could feel that my whole body was stiff. I sat up and saw that I was in the bed back on Resolute. I looked around. _'This is the first time in a long while I have been able to sleep in a place like this.' __**  
**__'Of cause this is the first time you sleep in a place like this.' _A voice answered me._  
'You know what I mean, at a military place without get the feeling that we are going to get attack.'  
'Or that you are going to get taken…'  
"Shut up.'  
_I sat up when I heard a knock on the door; I knew by instinct that it was Kyo.  
"You can come in Kyo-chan!" I called and I saw the door open and Kyo stand there.  
"Do you know how much the time is?" She said and walked in.  
"No I don't. But can you be so kind and tell me." I said sourly.  
"It is 11.30 am! You have been sleeping for 15 fucking hours!" Kyo exclaimed. She was about to yell something else when there was another know on the door.  
"You can come in." I called and the door opened to revile Ahsoka and Anakin.  
"I hope you don't gonna sleep this much after every mission." Anakin said.  
"Don't worry I don't think I will." I said and shrugged.  
"Okay, I have come to asked you girls if you want to go to another mission?"  
"What kind of mission?" Kyo asked.  
"It is on the planet Orto Plutonia…"  
"No, I have had enough snow for a year." I said to quickly.  
"How did you know… whatever. If you don't what to go you can stay here and train with Ahsoka and Cody." He said and left the room. Ahsoka walked over to us and sat down on the bed beside me.  
"Oh come on, more training are you serious!" Kyo exclaimed and sat down on the floor. I sighed and rose from the bed and walked over to the door that led to the bathroom. I did what I usual do and when I got I saw Kyo and Ahsoka sitting and taking about something.  
"What's up?" I asked and walked over to them.  
"We maybe don't have to train with lightsaber and flexibility all day." Kyo said.  
"What will we do instead?" I asked.  
"You are going to see that later." Ahsoka said and rose from the bed. "Change to the cloths you are training in and take your lightsabers with you." She said and I walked over to the backpack and took out the tank top and the tights I train in while Kyo sat where she was. I quickly change to the training cloths and when I was done we left the room I was sleeping in.

When we got to the training room I saw that there were a lot of clones. _'So here is where all the clones are.' _I saw Cody walk over to us with to clones behind him. _'Vaxer and Boil.' _  
"Hello, girls, we are going to train at three things; lightsaber combat, hand-on-hand, shooting skills, and we are going to get help from Vaxer." He said and pointed at Vaxer. "And Boil." He said and pointed at Boil. Vaxer took a step forward.  
"I am going to be at the shooting area, while Cody and Boil are going to the hand-on-hand and to are going to train with the lightsaber last." He said and did a pause. "Ahsoka I know that you have been shooting with a blaster before, but I don't know if you, Kyo, and you, Cloe have." He said and looked at us.  
"Have experience with a gun." I said and looked at Kyo. She said and just shook her head.  
"Okay then, Cloe you come with me, and Kyo and Ahsoka with Cody and Boil." Vaxer said and walked towards the shooting area. I followed him and we walked to a door and Vaxer opened it and we walked in to an enamors room that had four 'corridors' where you shot in.  
"What weapon did you usually use?" He asked with we walked over to a table with normal blasters refills, blaster pistols and sniper refills. I looked at them and spoke my thoughts.  
"Back on earth we don't have weapons that look like this, but we are close eunuch. I can handle this one I said and took the one of the twin blasters, and I have trained all little with this I said and touched one of the snipers.  
"How about this?" He asked and took up the blaster.  
"Don't think I have used something that looks like that." I said. Vaxer put the blaster down and to up one of the blaster pistols and gave it to me. I walked over to the shooting area and everyone stopped to look at and I swear I could hear a few whispers. _'Calm down, Cloe you have done this before.' _  
"Tell me when you ready, so I can start." Vaxer said.  
"No, surprise me." I said and pulled up the gun, ready to shoot.

After what6 felt like 5 minutes a hologram of a battledroid shoot at it, I hit it in the head and it disappeared and fast came a new one. And I shoot that down too and so happened to the next 5 minutes and it was easy I had hit every droid. When I heard a beeping sound and 6the droids stopped come.  
"That was impressing, but that is only the first round, you have two more to go." A clone said.  
"I hope it will get harder, 'cause this was too easy." I said.  
"Oh, it will get harder." The same clone said and I turned my attention back to the shooting range.

Yes this was a bit harder 'cause not the holograms could hide behind some walls and sometimes it came flying things that were hard to take down. When that was done 5 minutes later I had missed 2 droids and 1 flying thing. I turned to look at Vaxer and he looked surprised and impressed. I turned my head back to the shooting rage and started over again.

That time wasn't in so much different with the second one; everything was just a bit faster. That time I didn't miss. I took down the gun and felt proud with myself when I had turned everyone looked at a screen above the shooting range. I looked up and was my name and a number blink under another.  
"Is there points?" I asked Vaxer surprised.  
"Yes, we do that just for fun; there are 5 and 10 points." He said.  
"Who have the high score?" I asked and saw the strange alphabet. Looked at Vaxer and he looked strange at me. "I am still learning the alphabet." I said and he nodded.  
"Rex have the high score, he don't hit so many droids that you do, but he have more 10 points than you." He said.  
"I'm gonna challenge him." I said Vaxer smirked at me and shook his head.  
"Good luck." He said and tuned his head towards the door when it opened. I looked at it and saw Kyo AND Ahsoka walk into the room. I walked over to them while saying.  
"So no lightsaber training for me?"  
"Nop, Kyo told me that you were good at this. So I decided that you could do that later and do the hand-on-hand now." Ahsoka said and looked happy over her diction. I shrugged and walked towards and out of the door.

I saw that Cody and Boil that stood and stretched.  
"Cloe, warm up." Cody said and I did as he said and warmed up. When I was done I bounced a little and shook my hands and arms a little.  
"Soo, can I hit the hard as I can or take it easy?" I asked and saw that Cody took a step back.  
"No, you can give everything you got when you hit." He said and grinned.  
"Hey!" Boil exclaimed and looked at Cody. I took advantage of my opportunity and swiped away Boil's legs so that he dell forward and landed on his belly. He quickly got up and turned with a fist and he hit my jaw. I flew backwards and landed on my ass. I got up and saw that he was on his way to strike me again, but this time I ducked to avoid his fist and I hit mine in is belly_.' Damn that hurt.' _I quickly hit him on the jaw. He staggered and I hit him again but this time in the nose. I could hear it broke and saw the blood poor out from his nose. He bent over and held his nose and I could feel Cody grab my arms from behind. I struggled to get free but when that did not help I did the only thing I could think of; I jumped and hit my back head in his nose. After a few hit I could feel something wet in my hair. _'Hope that is Cody that is bleeding and not me.' _After 2 more hits Cody released my arms and spun around and hit him over the eye. When he fell over to his back I turned, only to have Boil jump on my and peers me to the ground, with my hands over my head. I moved and tried to get free.  
"Damn you're strong." I said in defeat and sighed. "I give up." He let me go and help me up.  
"You are strong. But, reckless and easy to foresee your moves. You will need a better strategy." Cody said and held a piece of cloth against his nose. He gave on to Boil. "But don't be angry with yourself it impressive that you could hit us as you did. I think with a little more training and a better strategy I think that you could beat us easily." He continued and walked over to a medkit that hung on the wall. He took out something and putted it on the nose and on his eye. He threw the bottle over to Boil that did the same.  
"So, what are we gonna do now?" I asked and looked at them.  
"We are going to refine your hand-on-hand and do it better." Boil said and passed himself in front of me. "Let's begin."

After what felt like the hundred times I fell on my back. I growled and got up on my feet and just in time to block the next blow from Boil. I heard the door till the shooting area opened and saw Kyo, Ahsoka and Vaxer enter the room and therefor didn't see the fist until it hit my jaw. Spun in the air and landed on my side. I felt blood in my mouth and spit out the blood alone with a tooth. I picked it up and saw that it was the half of one of jaw teeth.  
"Your son of a bitch, look what you did!" I exclaimed and sowed him the tooth. I took a step forward and he took a step back. I ran forward ready to knock him unconscious.

**A/N: MOHAHAHA gonna end it here, the next chapter will hopefully be a bit longer and it's going to be from Kyo's POV. **

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you thinking. As I said before I still need a beta. I take anyone that would do it. See you till next time. I wanna thanks dose who have faved this story and those who Follows the story.**


End file.
